


Hashirama's Lullaby

by SilverMoonOfSephiroth



Category: Arthurian Mythology, Mordred Bastard Son, Mordred's Lullaby - Heather Dale (Song), Naruto
Genre: Akatsuki pirates, All the dwarves hate Madara, All the elves look like Prince Nuada and his sister from Hellboy 2, Anal Sex, Ashura and Indra are Madara's grandparents, Blood Elves, Blood and Gore, Brother-Sister Relationships, Brother/Brother Incest, Brother/Sister Incest, But really really really fucked up, But the dragon is also an asshole, Cuntboy, Double Vaginal Penetration, Dragon/Human Relationship, Dungeon Sex, Dwarves Being Assholes, Elves, F/M, Father/Son Incest, Fugaku is King Arthur, Fugaku is Madara's brother in this, Gay Sex, Hashirama is Mordred, He will sleep with the entirety of the Knights Of The Round Table, Hidden Affairs, Hidden Talents, High Fantasy, Humans are jerks, In a chicken coop., Incest, Incest is a central theme, Kagami would be lancelot, M/M, Madara hates dwarves, Madara is Margawse La Fey, Madara is a whore, Madara loves dragons, Mages are mainly known as Ninjas in this universe, Major character death - Freeform, Mother Complex, Mother-Son Relationship, Multi, Necrophilia, Ninja is a derogatory term, Obito is Madara's mother's brother, Oedipal Issues, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent/Child Incest, Public Sex, Rough Body Play, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sex in later chapters, Sir Danzo aka 'Gawain' tries to rape Madara, Slow Burn, The Dragon is a prophet and soothsayer, The Legend Of King Arthur, The fairies hate Madara too, There are mentions of Hobbits, Tobirama is Guinevere, Tragedy, Tragic Romance, Uncle/Niece Incest, beastiality, oedipus complex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2018-10-30 23:22:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 16
Words: 23,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10887033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverMoonOfSephiroth/pseuds/SilverMoonOfSephiroth
Summary: And so it was, Madara 'Morganna' Uchiha, consumed by a cursed hatred for his brother, Fugaku 'Arthur' Pendragon, did seek to bewitch him into sin. Moons passed and from their unholy union, created for harm, a child of vengeance nestled into Madara's arms. Hashirama 'Mordred' Uchiha, raised by his mother to be all he could dream, a careful laid plot, a careful laid scheme. Son destined to die from the moment of birth, a mother will give all he is worth. The curse of hatred unbidden, fate cannot change what it has already written.





	1. Hush Child Part 1.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review my fic and tell me what you think! Reviews keep me motivated to write more!!

 

 

 

_Hush, child_

_The darkness will rise from the deep_

_And carry you down into sleep_

_Child, the darkness will rise from the deep_

_And carry you down into sleep_

Madara stood at the top of the hill overlooking the home he and his brothers had once lived within. Their mother, Kogo had died giving birth to the youngest of them, Fugaku. Madara and his other brothers were knowledgeable about the ways their mother had taught them, but Fugaku tried to take what he wanted through force. Their mother had not died in childbirth with Fugaku, she'd died trying to give rise to a good man who would truly know what it meant to be king. Fugaku was a brash and violent child, lashing out at the slightest of provocation. He'd lashed out at their mother one too many times, when he turned 17 Fugaku ended up murdering their mother...their poor mother who spent her entire life raising the children of the man who'd brutally raped her so many years ago. Her life had been unfair and unkind, as had her death. Madara's blood boiled at the thought of his long suffering mother's untimely death. She had refused to show Fugaku what kept his brothers looking so youthful even though they were older than him by a few years each. She told him he was too ill tempered to learn such a thing just yet and once he got himself under control she would teach the spell to him. He lost patience with her and with his cruel act, lost his chance at eternal youth or in Madara's case, eternal youth on into eternal middle age. He wanted to look at least slightly aged, it presented a far more mature air about him than his brother's foul attitude. 

 

He shook his head, walking away from the hill, he had a party to get to tonight. Their father had requested them join him in court and the brothers were making prepared to leave on the journey to the capital of the Kingdom of The Land Of Fire, Konohagakure. Madara knew that Fugaku would already be there, Taijima had taken him away from the others to raise in his castle long before their mother had passed away violently. Fugaku was being groomed to become the next king. Madara growled under his breath as he spread his black tengu wings and flew back to the tower he stayed in when not near his brothers. Though the skies soothed the worst of his anger, the anger remained all the same. He could not bare the thought of that murderous, shiftless, traitorous bastard sitting on the seat that by birthright as the eldest should have belonged to he, Madara!

 

Wings folded behind himself, Madara walked up the long black stone marble stairwell of the tower on the cliffside he called home. He pushed the door to his chambers open, after walking through the small living room that held not more than a long couch and a crystal ball sitting on a silk table cloth upon the table in front of the seat he usually found himself sitting in. Madara's gaze shifted from the stones that made up the foundation of the building to the dark red door that led to his personal bedchambers. Entering he sat down on his bed and pulled a book from beneath it, it was leather-bound, dusty and made from human flesh, dyed and shaped. Opening it the pages began to turn rapidly, the window opening, sending the thick black curtains that covered it billowing on the rushing air. Madara looked through it, eyes glowing red with black swirling inside them, inherited from his mother's witchcraft being passed down to him. Holding a clawed hand out, the tengu waved it over the pages and chanted softly. Soon enough, voices began to whisper on the winds that blew into his room. 

 

_To become Queen, you must give birth to a King..._

_Once the deed is done,_

_and the babe's first breath taken_ _..._

 

His eyes spun wildly as a lullaby was sung to him by the voices on the winds...he roared in rage hair whipping around his head like tendrils as the spell worked it's way through his system. Falling to his knees he grunted and nodded at the voice as it faded away, back to ride the winds, the window closed with a loud bang! The raven stood up, he knew then what he had to do. And he had to use his body to it, it mattered not to him, he would do what he must, to give birth to a King.....

 

He stared at the many books and scrolls on his shelf, analysis of each prompting an idea to slowly form within his mind....

 

He decided then that he would don female garb and see if those other, more secret rumors about his brother were true...

 

Once dressed, Madara left for the mascarade ball, finding his brother quickly, he led him into one of the many rooms and locked the door  behind them both...

 

TBC...


	2. Scratching At Stone Walls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madara engages in a taboo sex act in order to appease the voices that whisper on the winds, and for a moment, his brother, unknowing of their relation to one another, Madara believes things could have been different...how brief, for he is far from naive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated

_To be Queen, you must give birth to a King...._

 

The voices that ran through the trees, rustling their leaves and branches, they called to him. He and his brother sat on a bed of pristine white sheets. These sheets were crisp and clean, like fresh fallen snow. He smiled at his brother but inside He was seething. His only goals currently were revenge, he wanted the throne, to be Queen of the land of fire and make his brother kneel down among the filth, the piss and the shit of this world. The wind picked up outside the room, trees limbs tapping against the window. Fugaku, known by his childhood nickname as Arthur  or Arthur the serpentine to Madara and his other brothers. It was odd, as he looked through the mascarade ball mask that he wore, a tengu mask that stopped over his nose. It was white with silver stitching and the feathers that stuck out from the left side were black. He wore a black and white ballgown, the ends frayed out hiding the white with black bow at the top high heels that adorned his feet. His hair was pulled up into a high ponytail. Fugaku, brown hair short to the shoulders, dressed as a knight with a mask in the design of a helmet reached out to cup the raven haired beauty's cheek in his large tanned palm.

 

His other hand moved to grope and squeeze the supple breasts that Madara had allowed to grow in order to make the look of his finagling complete. He normally already had a small chest area, to anyone who knew nothing of him it would merely look as if his pectoral muscles were bulging slightly. But, then again, no matter how it looked, it was no different either way. Men and women both had breasts, men were just too crazed and insecure about themselves to admit such a thing.

 

"You are mesmerizing, beautiful, what do I owe the honor of such a divine angel within my bed chambers hmm?" Fugaku whispered this gently, almost lovingly as he leaned in to kiss Madara softly. Taken aback by the action the older male returned the kiss, slowly pulling away.

"You are prince of Konohagakure correct? Tis I whom should be honored. Such a devilishly handsome man...certainly any woman worth her merit would find herself lucky to be within your bedchambers my lord", he spoke as sweetly as possible even if the words leaving his lips made bile wish to rush out to chase them. Fugaku's kisses trailed away from Madara's lips, down his jawline and across the expanse of his snowy white throat. A shudder of reluctant pleasure found it's way through him, as his brother's arms encircled his waist and something hard pressed itself insistently against his thigh. Madara's breath hitched when Fugaku moved to run his hands down his back, gripping him close against his body. 

 

"So beautiful....like none I have ever seen or likely will ever see again. My wife pales in comparison to you...you are a raven haired goddess...Come beauty, let me show you how hard you make it to think clearly...how my cock struggles within it's prison for want of being buried within you..."

 

Madara could not help the flush that stained his porcelain cheeks at the statement. He detested his brother with every fiber of his being. But he knew, if things had been different.... he quickly shook those thoughts away, spreading his legs for Fugaku's roaming hands. His brother was just as much of a monster as their father was, no matter how the wizard who concealed his identity as a mighty magic user known as Jiraiya went on and on about Fugaku's destiny to unite the land of fire and create a magical paradise of a kingdom.

His brother's cock felt even harder as it rubbed into his thigh... the shorter haired male whispered such disgustingly dirty things into his ear Madara's head fell back and he offered a seductive moan. Fugaku would have killed him if he knew it was Madara grinding against his ever swelling penis. He'd kill Madara if he knew he'd become erect due to his own pussy boy of an older brother. He'd kill Madara if he knew how wet the elder had become from the caresses and kisses of his own brother. Thanks to the masks, Fugaku didn't know who he was and that was a good thing...

"I must have you....will you give me your name dear princess? So that I might call out to you when my aching need explodes deep inside, betwixt your quivering snow white thighs?"

 

Madara gave his best, most sensual smile as he wrapped his arms around Fugaku's back, both of their clothing long shed. All that covered them were their masks, which Madara insisted on keeping, lucky Fugaku too filled wine and feast, did not mind. His only desire to plunge his iron clad sword within the molten lava of Madara's quaking sheathe.

 

"Morganna La Fey...."

It was a lie, the fae hated Madara with vigor, but for tonight he was not simply himself, but the mysterious one time lover of the future king...

The night was filled with the heated moans of passion, Madara clutching at his brother's back until blood stained beneath his claws, tainting the purity of the white sheets they lay on.

 

Tbc..


	3. Daughter Of Misfortune

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The few hours after sex, Madara remembers his mother. (edited, new info added)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll have my own rendition of Kogo created, however I will be moving my fics when that happens.

 

 

 

The ball continued on without much notice. None of the guests ever realized that the prince had gone off into his private chamber with the mysterious ‘woman’.  Madara lay naked beside the sleeping form of his equally naked brother, grunting in discomfort from the ache in his nether regions, his juices and his brother's cum caking his thighs. Slipping out of the large, king sized European style bed, he cast aside the annoying curtains of the four posters that surrounded it. Stretching his hickey marked body, still sticky and wet from the past few hours incestuous excursion.

Madara turned to kneel beside Fugaku's peacefully slumbering form. He stared down at the sleeping face of his treacherous brother...

Remembering...

 

_The hillside of the Tengu Isles were warmed by the light of the sun as it rose in the skies. 12 year old Madara and his brothers ran over the grassy knolls, sprinting through the forest as they headed home to their mother. Excitement like electricity in the air between the four boys, their younger sibling, Fugaku, following slowly behind._

 

_Kogo sat alone in her room, Laying back in the bed she slept in, her dark eyes raised to the ceiling of the small shack that she’d raised -that- man’s existing sons within for the past 12 years. Taijima ‘Uther’ Pendragon was king of the Land Of Fire, he’d lusted after Kogo when her higher family introduced them during a ball. She’d been nervous to speak to Taijima, his eyes were like a predator about to devour a helpless baby bird. She was right to be cautious, she’d learned all too soon, that Taijima, or Uther as some called him, was a cruel and heartless man. He’d forced himself upon her, warning her that if she ever spoke of the event, he would find her and slit her throat while she screamed for his cock to cease ripping her into pieces…_

 

_She’d been silent as a church mouse, but the rapes continued. Soon she was were she currently had ended up, bruised and beaten from Taijima's latest advances. She did not know why she continued to place herself in such position. It was some sort of spell she could not break, she was certain of it. She’d gained the power of demons, witchcraft, from her mother, The Lady Of The Trees. The Lady was a powerful tengu sorceress, who just so happened to fall in love with a mage lord. When Kogo was born there was a great feast in her father's underworld kingdom. All rejoiced and thanked the heavens above, for it had been believed impossible for a simple spell sword of a man to produce 16 offspring with a goddess. Though none of the regular demonic subjects knew that the Mage King and his Queen were twin brothers._

 

_She now felt as if her life, so celebrated in it’s beginning, was nothing more than some cruel joke for the amusement of aloof and uncaring gods. The only light in her life was her beloved younger brother Obito, Obito loved her like no other. When Taijima had left her bruised and broken after violently raping her until she bled, Obito would appear. Face covered by a swirling orange mask and body obscured by a black robe, her dark knight in flowing armor. Oh how she loved him, Obito would take her into his arms and make love to her right after the cursed Taijima departed. He would send her letters while he was away and she kept them securely hidden under her mattress and bed. Of all men in this world, her brother Obito was her one and only love._

 

_Hearing her children enter the home, Kogo did her best to smile, pushing away thoughts of how she desperately wished Obito were still here to hold her, for he'd vanished after Fugaku was born. Kogo waved them over as she greeted them all. Fugaku leered at her, a year younger than his brothers he was the youngest of the 5. She noticed Kagami was nowhere to be seen. Fugaku cleared his throat as he looked at her, their mother was always a bit uneasy around him. It was not just due to the fact he reminded her of Taijima far too closely, even if they looked nothing alike._

 

_“Mother! Mother! We brought the stones you require” Madara spoke excitedly as he handed Kogo 5 large, palm sized smooth stones._

 

_“Thank you very much Madara-chan, Itachi? Izuna? Fugaku?” She looked at her sons, one by one they handed her the ingredients she needed. Six toadstools, ten cloves of garlic,and one dead rat._

 

 

 

_Madara spoke after a moment, "Kagami is busy in the countryside with father, mother."_

 

_Smiling in thanks she shooed them away from her as she stood up. Madara watched her from the shadows, she had set to work crafting a spell to ease her pain and clean the worst of her injuries. She kept these happenings a secret from her children, mainly her adoring Madara. Of her sons, only Madara, Izuna and Itachi had been born differently. When they were still small and hairless yet, she swore she’d produced females as a first, second and third born. But once they grew, she realized they had inherited her mother's body. The Lady Of The Trees was no woman after all, both her parents were murdered not long after teaching Kogo all they knew. At least that is what she believed happened, they sent her away from Moonlight Island, her childhood home so quickly....and her uncle, Orochimaru was about to strike them both down after sealing their magic...she could not help but assume them dead. Madara stuck close to his mother, as if afraid she would vanish if he looked elsewhere for too long. Kogo could count the only good things that had come of her twisted relationship with Tajima, and that was her sons…_

 

_Fugaku was not as loving as the other three, the way he stared at her made her just as nervous as meeting Taijima for the first time. Madara and Fugaku were close throughout their childhood, but as they grew older, Fugaku became violent toward their mother. Which caused a rift between he and his brothers, they wanted nothing to do with his egotistical, self serving vile ways. Fugaku was known to do unspeakable things to their mother while he was certain his brothers were out of the shack. He reminded her too much of Taijima, her own son was able to bring to surface, her crippling fears..._

 

   

 

Remembering their mother, all she endured, other thoughts of her slipping into his mind, hate began to swell in his chest. Madara glared, his eyes spinning with anger as he recalled events from the past. So easy would it be to wrap his hands around Fugaku's neck and squeeze….but no. He could not do such a thing, he had to bide his time and wait, he could feel the life even as early as it was, his tengu inheritance from their grandmother, The Lady, swirled through him, allowing him to recognize the fact that soon a child would develop….A child he fully intended to groom in order to gain vengeance against his despicable brother. But, that could only happen after Fugaku became King, Madara knew his brother was already married. Tobirama Senju, a cousin of theirs from their grandparents on their mother's side.

 

 

 

Tobirama had been born like Madara had, the normally feminine features evident once clothing was removed behind closed doors. Fugaku had married the striking albino after being crowned as heir to the throne after the death of their mother. It enraged Madara to know that their vile father was such a bastard to allow the killer of his children's mother, even if it was her own son, to be happy. Though their father had pointed the finger at Madara, blaming him for murder... when he'd been heir to the throne. Fugaku, before Madara discovered the truth behind her death, had told him the safest thing to do would be to give up his right to the throne. His brother suggested this with all seriousness, leading Madara to believe him.

 

 

 

Because Fugaku told him, 'staying in the line will only raise suspicion around you. If mother had another child your rule would be nullified. You must protect yourself, come back when things have calmed'

 

 

 

He wanted to kill Fugaku after learning of the lie he'd told. Fugaku was crowned heir as soon as Madara stepped away. Madara could not prove his brother had killed their mother. A few months later Fugaku was starting a new life with his wife, after just destroying the life their mother sacrificed to raise the constant reminders of what Taijima did to her. Raping her as a young girl of only 12 years of age. Her first pregnancy was at 16, and she struggled everyday to provide food and shelter for her childern. Their father, Taijima was an old and sinister man, a king in title alone. He behaved as no true King ever would, drowning children in rivers and tearing husbands from their wives for even the smallest of magical offenses. Madara had no idea what he'd done to their mother, or how he and his brothers had truly come to be, products of rape. He did know that his brother was a scheming, seedy, monster. Who sided with their father's treatment of not just the people, but of the magic users of Konohagakure. Far and wide known as mages, wizards, sorcerers, witches, warlocks, long since rebranded as ninjas. Ninja was a term for those who used magic in general, but only the mightiest of the magic users proudly proclaimed themselves ninja. The sorceress stood from his kneeling position beside his brother's sleeping form. He dressed and left through the large crowds that were still dancing around and about the castle. 

 

 

 

Revenge was a dish best served with a son whom would remain loyal only to him…

 

Madara left on a ship headed to the Moonlight Island, his ancestoral home, to visit his grandparents, twin brothers, Ashura and Indra Ootsutsuki, better yet known as The Religion Of Mages and his The Lady Of The Trees, two of the most powerful ninjas in the world. Source of all the magic in this world, at least their original bodies.

 

TBC.

 

 

 


	4. Blood Clouds and Dark Nails

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madara boards the ship of the Dead, headed to his grandparents for the assistance he needs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please review! looking for a beta!

Fugaku was knocked out cold from their lovemaking, though Madara would hardly call it as such. His hips were purple and bruised from his brother's rough handling of his body. The mask still over his face, the raven made his way through to the streets. Taking it off he cast it into the bag at his side.

Madara did not notice that his father was drifting through the crowds he’d just exited from. He did not notice as well, Tobirama, sitting in the back of the gathering, whispering to he and Fugaku’s brother Kagami. Madara did not notice any of these things, even if he had; he would not have cared.

His only goal was to reach his destination in one piece. Soon signs of life would begin to show, and when that happened, he needed his grandparents assistance. The ship was quiet and unoccupied, he sat down on the deck, staring out at the  waves crashing against the gently rocking ship in the harbor. 

The sound of footfalls could be heard, looking up the raven spotted a grizzled looking  stitched covered man and two other young men, one with long blond hair, the other with shorter red hair. Madara sighed as he stood up, the rest of what seemed to be the stitch faced man’s crew appeared.

“I’m Captain Le Mort, better known as Captain Dead, this is my crew, crew of the Ship Of The Dead, we’ll get you to the island in one piece love. Sit back in the cabin with my boys, go on now”

The captain waved Madara away, bowing to him respectfully Madara followed the redhead and the blond into the cabin. That was when he noticed something strange, and familiar. Looking around the small cabin space, for they’d bypassed the deeper parts of the ship to simple head to the captains study cabin. He saw four other figures in the candlelight that illuminated the room. 

A shoulder length white haired man, reaper scythe nestled in the crook of his left arm like a sword. An odd plant looking man, dressed in rags who was caught up in a game of poker with a man he could have sworn possessed gills. A dark blue haired woman and two strawberry blonde near orange haired men sitting off to the side drinking from a bottle of wine. It was then that he saw them both, a man with a swirling orange mask covering his face, and another man who had his back turned to the tiny room and it’s inhabitants. Long hair tied back in a pony tail. 

Slowly stepping over he cleared his throat, they couldn’t be, could they? But, as soon as he moved his hand to touch the swirling masked man’s shoulder, they both faded away…..

Figuring it some kind of trick he shook his head and sat down in an empty spot. The blond spoke after a long pause of silence. He pointed to each of the people in the room. “The name’s Deidara, un, that plant lookin bloke is Zetsu, the guy with the gills is Kisame, some say he was enchanted by a witch or someshit like that un. The redhead is Sasori, my new partner, the guy with the spiky strawberry blonde haired guy with the weird eyes  and the facial metal is Pain also known as Yahiko, the long red  haired guy is Nagato. The chick sitting opposite them, only girl on our crew, is Konan. The one with the shoulder length white hair is Hidan.  And that’s most a tha members of the Ship Of The Dead, ship otherwise known as The Akatsuki.”

As Madara listened he glanced over at an empty spot near the window, where he’d seen the two figures. “Who used to sit there?” he asked quietly.

The blond frowned as he too looked over near the window. “Those two people vanished a few years back, right after I joined up. One of them was my partner un, but he never seemed to like me much. His mind was always off, in the clouds, he’d constantly talk about his sister, how much he missed her while we were out pillagin’ un. “

Before Madara could ask anymore questions, the captain called out from above deck. “Lights out boys! We be headin through the Siren’s Song!” 

The Siren’s Song, it was the name of the place in the sea where the sirens rose upon the rocks, to sing their haunting melodies that sent pirates and fishermen alike to their doom. Not even women were safe from their tune, Konan was the first to blow out the candles that sat in the cabin, shrouding it in darkness. 

Madara watched as they all drifted off to sleep as quickly as possible. His eyes, glowing red and black in the darkness, needed no such precaution. The Siren’s Song held no danger for him. He leaned back against the cabin wall, nearest to the window. Hands settled on his still flattened stomach he whispered an enchantment. He hadn’t time to waste or to risk in a miscarriage.

As hardy as his body was, his strength lied in his eyes not his physical form. He could not take the chance of a bad fall, or a sudden jolt of the ship. The safety of the ship was the whole reason he'd chosen this mode of transport in the first place. He could not fly, not right now, any kind of miscalculation and all his plans would be unraveled before his babe even saw light of moon touch his naked newborn flesh. 

Chanting under his breath as quietly as he was able, he advanced his pregnancy for the duration of the ship ride through The Siren’s Song. it took about a day, but they’d survived. His pregnancy was now near the end of its first trimester. The sirens, nothing but evil whispers on the winds that faded back to whence they’d come. They were not able to travel away from the areas designated them, nor did they operate during the daylight.

Madara rubbed his belly, the crew looked down at him approvingly, knowing that their roles as his safe guard on route to his ancestral home was almost fulled, for now, until he called on them again. The Akatsuki were in eternal service to his grandparents, and he thanked them as they finally arrived at the shore. He took a moment to evaluate the crew as they set up camp next to the beach. Deidara’s blonde hair was pulled over his right eye, he was dressed in a white ruffled shirt and black pants with a belt that looked weathered and worn, but was covered in small packs he assumed carried some kind of objects. 

When he’d seen the male throw a small clay ball at the logs he’d gathered and that same clay explode into flames.He realized the clay balls, were actually clay bombs. The shoes the blonde wore were covered in soot and ash and he understood why with all that explosive capability.

The redhead was dressed more simply, a black robe and a cowl covered his head against the sun. the gilled man was in an argument with the captain about something he could not quite catch, but he saw the captain, free of his trifold navy blue hat and the black robes he was dressed in the night before, bore long black hair that billowed in the wind behind him. The gilled man wore a bandana around is forehead, a massive bandaged sword on his dark blue shirt covered back. The pants he wore were just as light a blue as the strange man’s skin was. He was in a pair of old dusty black boots, Madara turned his attention to the shoulder length redhead and the strawberry blond. 

 They were both wearing matching red and grey shirts, the designs on both like a hang man’s noose made of blood. Their pants were tied together around the legs, though the redhead’s pants were tied a bit lower around the hips than his companion. 

 The woman was wearing a black long sleeved blouse and white pants, her footwear were simple slippers. Looking at the white haired man stand beside the captain, he saw the white and black striped shirt the scythe holder wore was torn in some places. His equally stripped pants and even his shoes as well, though those were a shiny black, they still seemed, old. The captain was covered in stitches from head to toe. Madara could not place his finger on it as he watched the captain, shirtless and still arguing with the gilled man.

 7Shaking his musings from his mind he bid them all good evening, not seeing that the plant like man had exited the group. 

 Making his way to the palace of his grandparents, he entered the temple silently. The disciples and acolytes that gathered in the winding halls stopped to stare as he walked past. The palace was part just that and a huge temple that his grandparent’s followers used to worship them both.

 His grandparents, Ashura and Indra both sat basically naked. Indra was laying across his brother-husband’s lap, dressed in nothing except for the gold and silver chains and jewelry that hung from his neck,  and those that wrapped around his hips, wrists and ankles. Ashura was wearing a black loin cloth and dark orange furs around his shoulders, earrings in both their ears in the Ootsutsuki clan symbol. Indra hummed lightly, hands covering a crystal ball that had long since turned black. Ashura ran his hands across Indra’s backside, leaning in to whisper to into his ear. 

 "Our grandson has arrived my darling.”,

 Indra, busy with his crystal ball took a moment to acknowledge  that his brother had spoken. "Is that so dearest?" Indra muttered, sliding off his lap, he stood up , the jewels dangling from him as he walked toward the double doors of the throne room. Madara smiled as he entered, his grandmother pulling him into his arms. “My boy~! Which one are you again dear?”

 The raven haired male chuckled, “I am Madara, grandmother, I need you and grandfather to do some very important things for me” 

 Indra led his grandson into the throne room, Ashura looked at them both and smiled. Ashura got up and embraced them both closely. “Welcome to your ancestral home Madara-chan.”

They both noticed the bump that Madara sported, looking down at it adoringly, Indra reached his hand down to rub it. “You’ve conceived a child?” came the soft whisper.

 Madara nodded, he sat down between them both, silently discussing his plans for vengeance…

 

 

TBC

 

 


	5. Family Love Rituals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashura and Indra spend some quality time with their grandchild.

"G-grandfaaaaaather!"

A loud moan sliced through the darkened palace in the underworld island. Madara was sitting on his grandfather's lap, back facing the older man. This would prove normal, if it were not for the sweat that trickled down Madara's naked back, the hands that gripped and massaged his now heavily pregnant belly or the fact that he was impaled on Ashura's fat cock. Thrusting up into his grandson's soaking pussy, Ashura watched the eyes of his wife and brother, Indra. Indra walked over, leaning down to lick at Madara's clit, running his tongue over Ashura's dick everytime it reappeared from within their pregnant grandchild. Ashura moaned, yanking Madara's head back he hissed into his ear. 

 

"As our mother and father did with us, as we did with your mother, so did your mother bounce on this cock while pregnant with you and as you are doing now, Indra placed a piece of his soul inside you through mixing his juices with my cum, as I blessed you as you grew inside your mother's womb. So now shall I, since your father is a disgraceful bastard, unworthy of being called our nephew, so shall I climax inside your tight, sloppy pregnant pussy with the force of an earthquake destroying a mountain! So that our great grandson will be born with a piece of my spirit. I bless the babe thus with my sperm, so that the magic in this world will carry on, even after Indra and I are destined to fall"

 

Madara nodded, weeping as his grandfather held him close, kissing his neck and face lovingly. "I know my sweet boy...We both know what became of our favored daughter, Kogo. How she loved to tug and suck at her daddy's balls whilst her mother fucked her upon his fingers..." Ashura whispered as he angled his thrusts, slapping his hips into Madara's gently. He turned Madara's head to face him, kissing him with loving tenderness, tongue pushing past his lips their tongues danced together like lost lovers.

 

"Yes...Kogo was such a good girl, spreading her legs for her parents as a good daughter should. We mourn her everyday, you will be a good boy and carry out your plan with our help" Indra whispered as he kissed Madara and Ashura both deeply. Ashura's hand moved over to finger his beloved brother's pussy as he moved Madara down to lay on his back. Ashura gazed down at his beautiful grandson, disconnecting from a second kiss a trail of saliva still connecting them as their tongues bid farewell for the moment. 

 

The raven haired male cried out, his grandfather's penis growing larger and splitting into two cocks. He yanked Indra down atop Madara, moving back to stroke both his cocks. Both of them stared back at him before looking to each other. They kissed passionately, pressing their dripping, heated pussies together. Ashura watched intently, licking his lips as Madara rolled them over, grinding down into his far more submissive grandmother. They both let out loud moans, Indra wrapping his leg around Madara, the raven angling himself to thrust his pussy against Indra's hard and slow.

 

The short brown haired male felt his cocks grow as hot and as hard as steel....

"Move your leg my love, tis my turn to fuck you both at once." Ashura growled this as his brother dropped his leg. Ashura rubbed the swollen heads of both his dicks against their sizzling wet entrances. He ground himself into them, shifting his length's positions until they were one atop the other to fit this way of fucking. He thrust into them both at once, twin moaning screams ripping from his brother and his brother's current reincarnation that was also their grandson. Madara whimpered into Indra's neck as Indra bit into the side of Madara's neck, screaming in pleasure into the wound. Ashura's hips moved in deeper, grinding harder. He held them both gently, his fangs elongated to bite into the very back of Madara's neck as he mated with them both. He began to fuck them faster, both their bodies sliding against each other. Madara's pregnant stomach bulged, Indra massaged it soothingly, as the both of them met Ashura's wild thrusts with smacks of their hips back into him.

 

All lovers came with keening cries of bliss as pleasure like explosions ripped through they three. "Be blessed my beloved descendants!" like a holy ceremony Ashura came hard inside Madara, his sacred seed spilling to fill the raven haired male's womb. with a slick squelching sound, Ashura pulled out slowly, his eyes glowing as he'd passed his spirit into Madara's unborn child.

 

"Quickly my loves, the babe will be born in a matter of a few more months. Such is this fated, destined pregnancy. " He watched Indra and Madara untangle themselves as they came down from their high. He picked them up one after the other bridal style and laid them down in the massive wall to wall futon he and Indra slept and frequently made love on. Gathering them both into his arms on either side they snuggled into his chest, falling asleep with The Religion Of Mages, a father, a brother, a lover, a husband, a grandfather, and soon to be a son, watching over his wife-brother and his wife's current life as their grandson.

 

Ashura fell asleep hours later, dreaming of being that son, a child who would one day grow into a fine young man, long brown hair flowing in the wind, nature at his every command and a sword that shone with the tears of angels in his strong, firm grip in one hand, his mother flush against his chest in the other.

 

Dream Madara whispered into his reincarnation's ear, the name destined for the as of yet unborn son.

 

"Mother loves you so very much....my Hashirama...."

 

TBC


	6. The Origin Of Sin Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madara listens to his grandparents tale.

The palace was still, the servants sweeping the grounds outside as the family, now awakened from their post coital slumber, sat within continued on in conversation. 

 Ashura sat on the floor near the thrones, Indra nestled in his lap. It had proved to be a good morning for them all. Madara was curled up on a series of soft pillows as he looked at his grandparents. They both regarded him with soft eyes, Indra broke the silence between them.

 "You must be wondering what we are exactly, if our souls do not fully reside in our bodies correct?” his grandmother's voice was soft, warm and sweet, though clearly male in tone, it still reminded him of his mother. 

 “Yes actually grandmother, I must admit to being curious about that”

 Indra nodded, nuzzling into Ashura who wrapped his arms around his beloved, holding him close to his heart. It was the younger of the brothers who spoke next, “Our parents are The Old Gods, they had several children, we are the youngest set of twins born from their divine power. We were both blessed in the womb by our grandfather. Granting us both our own unique forms and power, we cannot exist without each other. For we are the yin and yang of the magic in this world. like Adam and Eve we are the origin of all tengu kind, of all nature magics, of all kitsune tricks, in short we are the origin of the very birth of magic itself. However like Adam and Eve, our half human brother Orochimaru was the snake in our garden of eden.”

 Indra chimed in after his little brother found a particular spot on his neck just perfect for sucking on. Moaning at the attention, Indra continued their tale. “Orochimaru and his human wife Mikoto kept to their serpentine ways, they formed the clan Pendragon. He waged war against us, our then 4 children came to us and told us that they must choose a name for themselves for they would always be our children, they just needed a surname that would not directly make our enemies think of Ashura and I. This was due to the fact our children wished to go to the human realm above and create lands where demons could live freely. They wanted to protect us both in the process, our 4 children paired off with each other, two possessed my eyes with the power to cast powerful witchcraft and the wings of the tengu able to fly great distances. The other two commanded nature with every cell in their bodies and fox magic with the tails of the fox demon. These pairs were wed in a ceremony preached over by your grandfather”

 Ashura detached himself from his brother's neck, “Uchiha took after their mother, Senju took after me. Uchiha married his brother, who was born with an eye mutation we dubbed Hyuuga and Senju married his sister who was strong enough to punch a hole through pure diamond and possessed the power of the fox demon part of our family, Uzumaki. Uchiha's blood was stronger than Hyuuga so therefore the clan was to be called Uchiha, even though Uchiha was the one birthing the children. Eventually branches of Hyuuga broke away to form the clan Hyuuga, but they were wiped out far before your mother was born. Senju’s blood complemented Uzumaki’s, but Uzumaki was a terrible wife and sister, she birthed him 800 children before killing him in his sleep one night after he professed he had always loved their beautiful elder brother Uchiha, and that several hundred of Uchiha's  children had been fathered by him even years before Uchiha murdered Hyuga for sleeping with Uzumaki. After that we gave our next children different names depending on which of the clans they were suited for. Kogo was the youngest, Obito was born 6 years before her, those two loved each other so deeply it was heartbreaking, we had to send them both above before they knew of their older siblings plans. Orochimaru had located our home and he was preparing to attack. We sent him back to the surface in defeat however.”

 Madara frowned, “You sent them all above so they could fulfill their promises to keep you both safe….They formed into only two different clans after a while, The Uzumaki were absorbed by the Senju, then the Senju and some of the Uchiha fused with the Pendragon to simply be known as Pendragon. The two clans that still stand are Uchiha and Pendragon...My father, is your brother’s son…..Taijima Pendragon...son of Orochimaru and Mikoto Pendragon….they unlike you two do not possess any kind of true magic. Since Orochimaru is half human it is impossible for him to use magic, because this is no childhood fantasy tale about humans being able to do as only pure demons can. Orochimaru married Mikoto….who is she?”

 Indra responded after a long pause, “Mikoto is our older sister, Mikoto was born human and without magic.”

 

 The raven's eyes widened in realization, “So….Orochimaru wanted to create a race of demons incapable of using magic?”

 The older men nodded, Ashura whispered, “He and our sister had many children, those children went on to breed with humans, the Senju and Uchiha who joined had all that was magical stripped away from them after generations of breeding with humans. That is why you will see humans with red eyes and nothing else, or humans who love nature and animals a bit, too much. Orochimaru wants to destroy all magic in this world, simply because his mother was a human, and magic carries from mother to child. You were born with magic because of your mother, your brothers as well, your brother, Fugaku however….”

 Ashura trailed off and Madara leaned in closer to hear as his voice lowered to a whisper.

 

“Your youngest brother, Fugaku ‘Arthur’ Uchiha, is not an Uchiha at all, he is a Pendragon, Kogo is not his mother, his mother is a demon who possesses no magic, Sakura, daughter of the Old Queen of Konohagakure, Tsunade Pendragon, widow of Orochimaru.”

TBC...


	7. The Birth Of God

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madara gives birth...

“I… really?” Madara was at a loss for words, he could not believe that the statement had just been spoken. “Grandfather….I must be truthful….as deep down within my very soul do I hate my brother, at one point in my life, when I was a child much older than he, I loved him, it was a fleeting feeling, lasting until the night of his 17th birthday, he didn’t know who I was, for father had kept him away long enough for him to grow up not remembering. I was taken to his bedchambers, to give him his birthday gift. He did not recognize my face, even as he stared into my eyes once he’d fully placed himself inside me. We made love for hours...he came so many times my stomach was filled with his essence. All I’d wanted in that time was for him to realize who I was..and embrace me closer...he did not. He stood up, and left the bed once he heard mother enter the castle. Mother was distracted that day...but all I know is that he killed her, why he killed her I intend to uncover. But from what I could see, my brother enjoyed my body, but he was after the heart of someone else, I was young and foolish then, to think that a heartless bastard such as he would ever feel anything for anyone other than himself.” Madara sat up, a deep frown on his face.

Indra reached over to pet his hair, “we understand beloved grandchild, worry not over the past, for the future rests and grows within your belly. That child will need all the love and care you can offer. Nurture him, turn him into a man and show him that this world is nothing but lies until one carves their own path through it.” Indra smiled as his little brother settled his hand over his own.

“For from your own flesh will be born a love truer than any in all the world of mortals...equal only to your grandmother and I, never forget that, beloved grandchild.” Ashura said this, lacing he and his older brother’s fingers together. Indra turned to him, Ashura leaned in to kiss him passionately, pulling him against his chest.

Madara smiled warmly at his grandparents, “make love my beautiful grandparents, with the rituals completed I must depart back to the surface, my bastard of a half-brother will not plan his own demise. He’s being crowned as King after he goes questing for some sword with the Ninja known as Jiraiya. It will be a long quest, or so Jiraiya will surely tell me once I make contact with him. He lied to me about being a Ninja you know? When he discovered I too was a Ninja, he quickly ceased trying to kill me. Such a wanker, anyhow, I leave you now my loves”

Ashura was now between Indra’s legs, head tucked between his naked thighs for they’d shed their clothing as Madara was speaking. “We...w-will seeeee you, b-b-beloved graaaandchild, Aaaaah… Ashura, he is making for the surface~!” Indra spoke in between his moans, Ashura’s only response was a muffled noise.

“Mmmfhhh!”, the other man would not be pulled away from eating his beautiful brother’s pussy for anyone. He raised a hand in farewell, but crooked his finger for Madara to approach. Madara walked over, Ashura’s finger began to glow a dark green, he snaked his hand under Madara’s robes and fingered his vaginal entrance hard and fast, shooting the power that rested on his finger deep inside his grandson. He then pulled his finger out, smacked Madara’s fat ass, giving it a nice firm squeeze as it jiggled under his hand, before waving goodbye.

Madara chuckled at the perverted nature of his extremely sexual grandfather before he made his way back up the long staircase that led to the portal to the surface world. 

The Akatsuki, with it’s black sails that bore blood red clouds on each, set sail once more. This time Madara had no desire to speak to anyone, his grandparents had succeeded in their part of his plans. He rubbed his swollen stomach, it would be another 5 month before he gave birth to his child. He was eagerly awaiting that day, for the next 16 years after that he would be raising his son to take Madara’s long suffering revenge for him.

Madara stood on the bow of the ship, watching as the sirens sang their songs, unaffected thanks to his powerful blood born magics. His long spiky black hair was left to hang loose, it flowed across his shoulders and face into the wind that blew from the east. His eyes were painted red with a flare of dark green on the edges in a fashion similar to his grandmother, an eye painting tin nestled inside his kimono. He was dressed a in dark red kimono, the  dark green sash tied around him in a female fashion. The kimono had black swirling patterns across it, the robe beneath it was a dark green.

 

The green robe’s overlong sleeves hung over his hands. His gaze was crimson, the symbol of the Uchiha Clan rested on the left breast of his kimono, the symbol was also tattooed on his shoulders and back. He was not his father’s son in any way shape or design. The pendragon symbol was the symbol the Senju had once possessed before being destroyed by the Pendragon’s influence, it was this symbol but with a dragon wrapped around it. He knew this because it was the same crest his father had all over everything of importance that he owned, and the castle itself.

The sirens were see through and glowed different colors, one was yellow, one was pink and the final one was blue. He’d noticed this as the sirens song began to crash it’s waves closer and closer to where he stood. The sirens floated around the ship, glaring at him, he glared back. 

“Begone from my sight harlots.” he growled and the sirens dispersed back to the other end off the ship with an angry huff from each of them. Madara stared blankly out into the shadows of the sea. He enjoyed the calm and the quiet, his son rolled inside him beffore settling back down again. A smile covered Madara’s fface, it seemed his baby enjoyed it as well. A moment later, he was vomiting over  the side of the ship. “Best not relax until you are formed a bit more my love.” He rubbed his stomach affectionately once he finished speaking.

Months past and soon came the night he was preparing to give birth. The ninja Jiraiya had left him a note, telling him that his plot would be unraveled and that he’d informed Fugaku of the prophecy. Fugaku would order Madara to give up his babe, upon Jiraiya’s return with the new king of Kohonagakure and all of The Land Of Fire. 

 

Madara spat fire on the note and watched it burn.

 

He’d been home in the tower for the past 5 months, doing research on Tsunade and Sakura. He discovered that they both lived o the Isle Off The Blessed. He would worry about them later however. He sat down in the large nest that he’d built, his mother had given birth to him in this tower and like all avian creatures he returned to the place he was born to give birth himself.

Gripping at the bedsheets covering and mingled with the downy feathers, the grasses, the tree branches, the leaves, sticks, twigs, moss and other soft padding. He pulled the bedsheet away and settled into the embrace of the nest itself. He’d stripped down naked curling up as the contractions began to rip through his body. Ashura and Indra appeared, wiping the sweat from his brow, they gathered supplies to help him, but a powerful magic slammed them both into the farthest wall. Madara, inbetween gritting his fangs as he struggled through the labor, screamed at the sight of this. His grandparents faded away, but not before Ashura called out, “the babe’s name shall be Hashirama Mordred Uchiha-Pendragon!”

The note Jiraiya left was not burned away completely and it glowed with his power. Madara snarled, he roared at the note, sweat dripping down his body, his legs spread he pushed with a strangled cry. He knew they would take his baby away from him, Jiraiya appeared just as soon as he felt Hashirama crowning.

“You...were you not traveling with my brother?” he rasped, still caught in the throes of childbirth, he stared at Jiraiya through sweat drenched bangs, sticking to his face, breathing labored and heavy, contraction after contraction leaving him gripping at his own hand in pain. He felt the blood as it rushed from his vaginal opening, he could feel his sweet baby's head pushing through his stretching pussy, He took a long moment to coax his baby's head free, his shoulders following. His Hashirama's body was large and did not slide out so easily, he had to keep pushing. Panting he glared at Jiraiya through narrowed eyes, his voice was low and dangerous "what do you want with my baby, Jiraiya?".

“Taijima has fallen dead in the throneroom. Fugaku is now king of the land of fire, and as such he will quest for the sword when he has time to do so. He knows not where the child is, so he has ordered every child with magic to  be sent to him across the sea.” Jiraiya spoke briefly, guards flooded through the chamber doors. Neither Jiraiya nor Fugaku knew that the child Madara was currently giving birth to was the one destined to kill the King. All they knew was that Madara was one of the number of ninja who were with child.

 

He pushed and pushed some more, his wings covering his body in an attempt to shield himself and his baby from their eyes. He bit into his bottom lip, fangs dragging across it until it burst into blood. Madara let out a blood curling scream once he felt the silent guards break his delicate wingspan. Tears threatening to fall at the searing pain, he pushed onward.

Madara could only watch, too weakened to use his magic as all his power was being focused into birthing, as the soliders used anti magic gloves to restrain the magic power of the newborn. Madara slammed the back of his head into the face of the guard holding on to him, rushing toward the door as the man reeled back in pain.

 

He could go not a step more, for one of the guards sent their fist flying into his pale face. tears streaming down from the panic and distress in his eyes. Madara let out a heart shattered wail the guards surrounded him, pushing him back, back across the room, down into the nest.

 

"No no no give him back! give me back my baby!!" he cried out, groaning in pain as the afterbirth flowed out.

The guards that held his wriggling newborn slammed the tower door shut and Madara stared at the wood blankly, as if blaming it for allowing the men to rend his beloved from him. 

Silent for what seemed an eternity, Madara suddenly started again screaming for his child while the other guards held him down, their heavy boots crushing into his milk laden chest...

 

The baby, his baby, his little Hashirama,  chose that moment to open his mouth and wail in misery at being torn from his mother's shaking hands. The guards carried the newly born baby to the docks, where all the other babies born that night were already being loaded onto tiny boats and packed into larger ships. Hashirama was placed, still slimy and naked, onto one such tiny boat and set adrift with the thousands of other screaming infants. The mothers of each child left where they lay while giving life to their precious ones, left crying in heartbreak for King Fugaku had not sent for the babies to be brought to him, so that he might lock them in some kind of darkened tower and raise them all to be forces of good...

 

King Fugaku’s first act as king was to to set every child out to sea born on the night he knew the child that was his son though he knew nothing of who the mother was, would be brought into the world. One thousand babies were set to their deaths that night, screaming in agony as the storm crafted by Jiraiya wiped out every boat and sunk each of the ships.

 

Little Hashirama however, freed from the anti magical barrier of the tiny boat he was on, grew a small tree from his back, which held him above the rush and roar of the deadly sea below. Eyes still closed, he tilted his head up to the moon light that shone down around him. His great grandparents embrace from the underworld, their voices whispered to him, his crying quieted to happy gurgles, comforted by their presence around him, they muttered,

_"Cry, cry if you wish to open your eyes to see your mother for the first time...cry if you wish to live, cry for us handsome great grandchild, cry and be saved, we are always watching over you....we will keep you safe this night...cry! Cry and live for it is your destiny to live through this betrayal of your father to you. Cry!"_

 

When his great grandparents voices faded, he cried like he'd hadn't cried in all his 20 minutes of life. Soon enough a fisherman heard his cries, and plucking him from the protective branches of his self made tree fortress, the fisherman vanished into the night, cleaning the child and wrapping him in warmth and comfort...

 

"Let the night be unbroken...."

 

TBC...

 


	8. Hush Child Part 2: Baby Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reunion, Fugaku is a fool.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is my baby. Stay tuned.

 

The fisherman, known as Boruto smiled down at the now happily wiggling newborn. He walked into the run down hovel he shared with his companion, Kawaki. Kawaki stared at Boruto, ‘’from whence didst thou findth that babe?’’ he questioned curiously toward the blonde fisherman. Boruto shook his head, setting the baby down in a basket he’d picked up and cleaned out from the corner. “He was in a gathering of branches, shooting up right out from betwixt the waves he was! tis a sight to behold, I said to me self, seeing yon ships and boats capsize with nere a chance of life toward the other little uns. But this one, he must posses some powerful magicks to beable to be supported by a tree limb growin from out the very sea itself! Something told me, I somehow could feel I had to rescue the babe, his name is, well I can't rightly recall if’in tha feelin I’d gotten had any clue as to the infant’s name. But whatever it tis, I shall do all I can to care for the lad, you as well Kawaki.” 

 The older of the two fisherman chuckled at his lover and stood up, walking over behind him to wrap his arms around him from behind. “Would be my honor, we’ll care for the babe until his real parents come for ‘im, you’ve got your own babe to take to tendin” he rubbed his wife’s pregnant stomach, Boruto smiled and kissed him, their daughter, Sarada would be born soon. 

 

                   **A few days later**

 Madara had scoured the countryside in search of his baby. His eyes were filled with panic and his heart was weighed down by despair. He had enlisted the help of the crew of the Akatsuki after days of no leads and no information. He was met by Hidan, the first mate and lover of Captain Dead also known as Kakuzu. 

 “We found some ships, well pieces of ships and boats, all sunk, the wreckage from the storm is pretty bad, the bodies of hundred upon hundreds of dead newborns fill the water. We need you to come, to make certain that your son is not a corpse.” Hidan said this as he put a hand to Madara's shoulder.

 “My child is not a corpse!”, he rushed away from Hidan to hurry down the path to the beach.

 However, when he got there, a powerful blast of magic sent him tumbling backwards. He stared, eyes dead as the sea seemed to vanish before his very sight.  Hidan followed, frowning, for days Madara had looked a man possessed, haunted. He couldn't imagine what the other had to go through. To  be forced from his own child, newly born and in need of the skin to skin contact with his mother. But this, to watch Madara’s only lead be torn away from him as well. Hidan couldn’t even began to fathom the pain loaded like a gun that released with the animalistic banshee shrieking wail of pure and unfiltered misery that saw fit to claw its way out of Madara’s throat.  

 “Your father is a black hearted self serving bastard... I will have my revenge! Do you hear me?!…One day I swear this to you Fugaku, you will know my wrath!” the wind whistling in his hair, his eyes spun red and black. Rage lashed out around him as he howled like a rabid wolf. “Hell will be too good for a arrogant fool such as you!!” he called out yet again, his broken wings sprouting from his back he lifted himself into the air, ignoring the liquid hot pain that shot through his entire body with the effort. “You hear me you bastard?! the child I gave birth to is fathered by nunne but you! you vile child murdering bastard!!”

 Farther away, Fugaku stood in front of a massive creature, a dragon, the dragon showed him this scene like a movie playing in his scales. Shock and anger filled the man, to know that his brother had tricked him… but fuck if that wasn’t some good tight pussy.  He nodded at Jiraiya causing the old man to sputter. “But Fugaku, if you allow him to quell his fears. if he finds the babe, you -will- die one day. are you certain you wish to take that risk?” 

 Fugaku spoke for the first time, “Aye, I care not about some wee child, born of incest  betwixt myself and my whore of a brother. Let him have the bastard, what damage could that do to me? Tobirama, the same as my other Tobirama namesake wives, will be dutiful to me. Any child he bares I will keep close eyes upon, for death will not take another heir from me” Fugaku had been preparing to be a king for years. Now that he finally was one, he would not let anything stand in his way. However, he didn’t think that a mere, possibly deformed child would be of any threat to him.

 Even kings make foolish choices…

 Madara had long since fallen back to the beach, his broken wings draped around him. Pulling them back inside his body he stood up and watched as the sea was visible once more. With a whoop of elation he dove headfirst into the carnage.

 He remained silent while watching Madara dive into the bloody ocean waves. The bodies, some half eaten, still floating like some kind of macabre watery parade of graves.

Madara's eyes were wide in desperation, he’s asked the spirits if it were possible for his precious child to die so early. His hours of prayer and chanting fell down deaf and dumb, no response given other than total still and quiet.

 It had driven him mad with grief and determination.

 He searched every body one by one, until finally climbing out of the crashing blood filled waves. Hidan observed the stricken look in his eyes. Madara met his gaze for the briefest of milli seconds.

 “My son lives! oh by the goddess my baby is alive, we must locate him, my soul, my body, my very heart is dying without my precious most beloved little Hashirama in my arms…”

 The Akatsuki crew were sent out to search the country they found the child, nestled in a cradle within the home of Kawaki and  Boruto. The  middle aged ninja farmers were happy to give the giggling baby back to his overly excited mother as Madara was brought in. Madara nuzzled his sweet boy close, feeling and seeing the  red thread of fate that bound them together tug tight at his heart.

“My little love, I received no answer from the gods of your safety...I am so very  overjoyed with happiness you are alright!!”, he wept as he held his baby close, burying his nose against him causing him to wiggle in delight. He tearfully thanked the couple before Hidan escorted him back to the ship. Madara laid down in the deepest part of the ship, curled up around his infant son. 

He stroked the baby's light covering of hair, holding him, covered by his own hair for warmth, against his naked chest. His wings were still broken, they hurt very badly even while inside his body to heal. When he felt his beloved little one toss and turn against him, still distressed due to their brief separation, he knew it was time. He sang the lullaby quietly, cradling his newborn. His voice carried into the darkness. 

Hashirama settled down, falling asleep as his mother finished singing, he smiled and kissed his head. Once the ship docked, Madara made his way back to the tower he lived in. Sitting by the window he stared out, holding Hashirama, now bundled in a dark green blanket with the Uchiha and Pendragon symbols fused patterning it, closer. He looked out at the castle’s shadow across the ocean. “One day, my little love….one day, that will all be yours, and vengeance shall be mine.”

Little Hashirama’s eyes opened in that moment, his mother gazing down at him lovingly.  The baby gave a  light gurgling sound of happiness, he could see! and oh his mommy was pretty! Like the moon! Even though he had never seen it, it felt pretty!.

 

Madara’s heart melted.

 

The years passed, Madara raised his son in comfort and secrecy.

For the first 12 years of his life that is.

TBC.

 


	9. Determination Of God's Youth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Years later, 12 year old Hashirama spends time with his beloved mother. Serious topics are discussed.

 

 

 

Years went by, Madara raised his son quietly, teaching him to use the powers he’d manifested early in his childhood. He trained him in hand to hand combat and the use of different weapons. When training was done he held his boy close to his chest as they lay in front of the fireplace in the tower they called home. Stroking his little Hashirama’s hair silently, he would hum the lullaby he’d been singing to him since birth.

One such night it was currently, Madara curled up around his son on the rug in front of the fire, arms wrapped tightly around him. “Mother, why must I face my father one day? We train everyday and into the night sometimes too! is he that bad of a person? Why did he kill all the other children?”

Madara sighed, running his hand through Hashirama’s hair, kissing his forehead. They rarely had this conversation and he could not tell his child the full truth, the voices that whispered warned him against it. “Because, beloved boy of mine, your father is a cruel ruler, you said yourself just now, he killed all the other children, every ninja child born is far younger than you, he killed every possible friend your age you may have ever had.”

Hashirama frowned, hugging his mother around the waist, pressing his face into the broad chest. “Sorry I asked mother…”

He shook his head, kissing Hashirama’s hair as he rubbed his son’s back. “Worry not yourself over such a thing my sweet baby, you know your father is nothing but a shit stained streak upon this earth, all you need do is follow the voices within the trees, hone your magic skills, as they whisper to you, as they whisper to me, remember child, loyalty...."

The boy looked up at his mother, the sound of sniffling had reached Madara’s ears and he smiled softly as his child wiped his eyes quickly and reattached himself to his mother, determination burning in his dark orbs. 

“Anything everything, every breath I take mother! nunne other, by my life and my sword, the magic that grows like wrapping tree roots from my very body! I will grow up to be strong just like you! and then I will grow to be even stronger than you! So that I can protect you and all the children that will exist when I am an adult. I will not let my vile father kill anymore kids! Not while I am alive! and…” 

His voice grew soft, as he reached his smaller hand up to lace his fingers together with his silently weeping mother’s. “I won’t let him make you shed tears of such heartache, you are my everything...my beautiful mother, and one day, your heart will never feel pain again, for my father will be dead and I will be the only one within it.”  The boy then ran his other hand’s finger across his mother’s eyes, to wipe away the tears that had gathered within them.

His son’s words touched his very core, he enveloped his small frame in his arms and held him close to his chest. “I love you so much, my little Hashirama.” he whispered, kissing his child’s cheeks.

Hashirama squealed in protest his mother’s hands moving to tickle him. “I I am a man! I’m not little! one day, one day you will see mother!” he giggled in joy as Madara stood up, scooping him into the air and placing him in his arms, rocking him before spinning him around, arms outstretched. 

Their joyous laughter filled the normally cold and barren tower, “we shall see about that my little one, you will grow to be a mighty man will you?”

Hashirama puffed his cheeks and chest out in an attempt to look intimidating even though his mother was holding him in the air. “Gaah! put me down! put me down! I can’t show off how manly I am while being twirled about like some child mother!”

Madara chuckled, kissing his cheeks and nose as he set him to the floor only to pull him back down into another attack of tickles and kisses. “You can show off your manly skills once you master the art of the sword, your father fights dirty and will not hestiate to cheat, you must have a grip of your ninja skills! Remeber my son, a ninja must see through deception”

Things calmed down after a while as they drifted into the serious subject matter. Hashirama laid with his head against his mother’s chest, nuzzling his face into it while he wrapped his shorter arms around Madara’s waist tightly as he normally did. “I know mother, a ninja’s path is to always walk through the shadows, casting our enemies unawares before they feel the sting of death. I know what I must do, I will never run or hide from my duty.”

He looked down at his son, “What is your duty, Hashirama?”

The son looked back up at his mother, eyes once again burning with a seriousness and deternimation that was far beyond his childhood age. In a clear and unwavering voice he spoke. 

"To protect you, even though it means I will die oneday.  I must protect you at all costs mother.”

A frown found it’s way to Madara’s face, “I know, that that is what the voices whispered to me, so many years ago, before you were born, that part within the lullaby...is..”

Hashirama cut him off, speaking with a wisdom that one so young should never posses. “That part within the lullaby is my destiny mother, I accept that, I may be a child, but children younger than me have been fighting and dying at my father’s hands. I am not a coward, I would dive into hell for you, my beautiful mother….”

Madara sighed, wanting to hear no more of his son’s chivalry or noble speeches this night. He pulled him closer and waving his hand over them both they were settled in bed. He felt Hashirama yawn, snuggling closer to him beneath the covers. He let a smile play on his face, holding his boy against himself, his need for revenge now being challenged by his rising fears for his beloved baby….

But one day, Hashirama would no longer merely the child of his body, the flesh of his soul, a life he could easily protect with a flick of his wrist…

No, Hashirama would one day grow to become a man, and on that day, 

Madara would have no choice but to let fate drag him along with the thrashing tides it created. He would be but a character on a page of destiny and he already knew he would do all in his power to prevent the pages from rotting away with time. 

TBC.


	10. Mother Dearest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fugaku sees not what goes on his own court, Obito makes an appearance, Hashirama returns after a year away to make his intentions and his feelings clear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> update: Changed Hashirama introducing himself by Hashirama. Changed it to him introducing himself by his middle name, Mordred. This is my version of the scene in Merlin on the BBC when Arthur meets Mordred.

Fugaku sat on his throne, Tobirama beside him. A thousand thoughts were flowing through his mind as he sat there. The Knights Of The Round Table entered shortly after his thought processes began. Currently only consisting of his closest friends and others. Kagami being the top knight in the kingdom, who frequently escorted the queen everywhere. Sir Danzo and Sir Kimimaro walked in and sat down. Followed by Sir Haku and several other knights whom Tobirama had hand selected. Fugaku had not bothered to learn any of their names just yet. 

A messenger arrived to the throne room, rushing inside with a letter.

“Urgent news my liege! The Land Of Sound has declared war on the Land Of Fire! also, a group of Ninja have been spotted in a village with a child on our farthest northern border!” 

Fugaku waved the man away as he stood up. “Are you going then?” Tobirama asked cryptically voice clipped and short.

“Of course I am going my wife, why would I not? We will discuss the important topic of our marriage when I return in no less than 5 days ride.” Kissing his stony faced wife of 12 years, the king left with his knights in tow, leaving Kagami to ‘tend’ to the Queen. Though Fugaku’s knowledge of it was greatly stunted into platonic where there was none.

When the king and his men rode off to deal with the various problems of the kingdom, Kagami approached the Queen. Escorting him to the farthest area of the castle away from the throneroom, to the bedchambers Tobirama shared with his husband. As the door closed behind them, the Queen’s robes slipped away from his body. Next sight visible as the door swung closed, Kagami’s hands then firmly pressed into the backs of Tobirama’s thighs.

As the King rode to his destination, the ninja jiraiya rode up beside him. “Do you not think it odd, your holy crusade against all Ninjakind and yet you keep an old man like myself around?”

Fugaku shook his head, smiling for the first time that day, “nonsense, you basically raised me, when my father’s madness took hold and the castle was about as safe as a pit filled with poisonous snakes and spiders. I care not about your ninja race, You are as a father to me Jiraiya, I am yet a young King, such guidance is needed. What say the dragon?”

The Dragon that lived in the cave system on Yondaime mountain, was a fierce and tempermental beast known as the Kyuubi or the Nine-Tailed beast. For the large dark orange dragon possessed nine winding, lashing tails. He was of great council to Jiraiya, warning he and the King of the possible futures that could befall them should something foolish happen. 

“The dragon….he says you have made your choice, he wishes to speak with you again but not soon. He is only helping you because of me and even then his help is neither beneficial nor detrimental and only the choices you make can decide the outcome of the future.”

Fugaku shrugged, night had fallen and the knights set up camp near an old swamp. Suddenly a loud cry could be heard, a young brown haired boy came rushing out of the underbrush, a massive creature chasing after him. Fugaku sighed, “curse these ninjas and their foul magicks!” he pulled out his sword, though it was no Excalibur, not yet, and struck down the strange bug creature. Upon closer inspection it seemed to be some overgrown wood eating thing. He turned to the terrifed boy. “Are you alright lad?” he offered softly, holding an armored hand out. His armor was a dark red to represent the land of fire.

The boy hesitantly took his hand and stood up, dusting himself off. “I am fine your majesty”, he noticed the royal crest upon the armor the other wore. “Simply scraped and bruised is all, those ninjas and their magickks are an intense lot they are.”

Fugaku nodded in approval, “you would be right about that my boy”

Suddenly, a man appeared from the treeline, “boy! where did you run off to?” came the call of a man dressed in a black cloak with an orange swirling mask covering his face. 

The boy ran over to hug his leg, the man picked him up and looked at the King, “thank you for finding my nephew your highness”, he bowed his head in thanks as he spoke. 

“No problem, some odd creature was chasing after the poor boy, I couldn’t very well stand by as one of my subjects is devoured by some horrid Ninja’s magicks.” Fugaku supplied as he spoke with a soft voice.

The masked man nodded, setting the boy down, the child made to walk back into the wood with his uncle, before Fugaku called over to him, “boy, what is your name?”

The boy turned to him, blank eyed and stone faced, “My name is Mordred.”

The two then departed and Fugaku was left to scratch his head in confusion at why the child’s  bone chillingly cold eyes had been filled with the hatred of a man ten times his young age…

Elsewhere, Madara sat in his tower, lightly humming to himself as he worked on a larger pair of robes for his son. Hashirama entered the tower, followed by the masked man.

“Mother, why did you not tell me of your uncle?” he asked as the masked man vanished before Madara turned around.

“Uncle? I have many uncles, the one closest to my mother was Obito. He always-” Madara found himself cut off by his son.

“Wears a swirling orange mask. I met him in the forest, he saved me from the giant termite demon colony. But one escaped his Ninjutsu and chased me through the forest. It was there, it was there I met my father for the first time. He didn't know who I was thankfully, I just told him my middle name.”

When his son finished speaking, Madara found himself shivering in pure rage.

“You...saw him? Well then, for the next few years we will have to amplify your training.”

Hashirama nodded, his fists clenched, “He spoke about Ninja as if we were filth…”

His mother pulled his son close, “You didn't use any Ninjutsu or magicks did you?” a chord of worry echoed through his soft tone.

“No no of course not mother, he wasn't any the wiser and he even saved me from the monster.” Hashirama pressed his face into his mother’s chest, wrapping his arms around his mother’s waist. “Mother I don't want ever, to be seperated from you again...I’d never let myself be caught by him, not now I'm not strong enough, I must get stronger.” 

Madara held Hashirama close and tight, settling him in for a meal of roasted milk maid, for it was a well known fact demons devoured humans whose sins had become so great it grew like a curse to their blood. That curse was a beacon for demons. Unfortunately, Fugaku was not a full human, but a demon who possesses no magic. 

For the next 5 years Madara raised his son, until before the 5th year, Hashirama left the tower and did not return until the following year. The entire 4th year Madara panicked and worried over the safety of his son, who in the times they lived in, the sixth century, was now a man at 16. His fear was quelled when a letter arrived during Christmasse. Delivered via a messagener hawk he learned his sweet baby would be returning to him  soon. On his next birthday in the depth of autum nearing next winter. 

Madara waited patiently for his son’s return and one day, as he was cleaning things inside the tower, the much taller and longer haired form of his child stepped inside. Madara felt a pair of warm strong arms wrap about his waist, his son placing his coffee tanned cheek against that of his mother's moon kissed one. Madara smiled, feeling his boy’s chocolate brown hair mingle and mix with the sea of spikes of his own. He also felt something quite large and hard pressing into the very crease of his wide ass, his son pulling him back against his larger, broader chest. Madara's face turned as red as the tomatoes he liked to grow by the window sill. “W-Welcome home my son”

“It is good to be home my mother. Tell me, in truth, what do you think of me now? Am I not the mighty man you wished me to become?” Hashirama held out his arm and a rose vine grew from it, a blue rose blooming from the end. It plucked itself off and he placed it in his mother’s hair. He spun Madara around to face him, the shorter man gazed up at his son lovingly.

“Of course my beloved child, you-”

Madara could speak no more, for his son had pulled him up into his embrace and kissed him on the mouth in a kiss shared between the deepest and most passionate of lovers.

With the same determination burning in his eyes as when he was a child, he whispered into his mother’s ear, in a husky, sex laden tone.

“Forgive me for leaving, my beautiful mother, but I am a man of 17 years now...I left… I left before to learn how to pleasure you, to learn how to  become the man I truly needed to be. No one else will touch you..taste you...Goddess mother I want to eat your pussy until you scream for the melting iron clad sword of my body to be buried to the hilt inside you...no one else can….fuck you...fill you with their cock and gift you to bursting with their seed….but me! I won't allow it, I won't allow anyone else to be near you, forget the emotions I know you still hide for my father...I know this may seem wrong mother but, I love you, I love you so much and I will die if you are not impaled upon my dick soon this night!”

TBC


	11. Embrace Of Love Within Hearts Entwined.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hashirama experiments, then returns home to his only 'woman', his mother.

** (A year ago) **

 

_Hashirama sat down next to his horse, eyes scanning the horizon. He’d left home to discover himself, to find his footing in the ways of being a man. He had to gain the knowledge needed to be with his mother the way he desired. He knew, deep in his gut he knew his beloved mother had at one time held feelings for his father, the King Fugaku._

_It enraged him to no end just trying to imagine his father touching his mother, even if it had been to create him. He wanted to kill his father for many reasons, Fugaku was an unjust King, he killed innocent ninjas just for being ninjas. He made Hashirama’s mother weep every so often, when he thought no one was around to hear, the teen would watch or listen to his mother’s sobs, either of rage or a deep, unidentifiable sadness. He would never forgive his father for whatever he’d done. Ever._

_Another reason and the most important of all the reasons, he wanted his mother for himself. His mother would belong to him alone, he would have to kill his father to make that happen. Most of all he would have to find men and women to lie with in order to make certain his mother would become his._

_But that's when he remembered the prophecy….he would die. But it mattered not, he didn’t want to break his vow to his mother, he would protect him. He was willing to give up his life to the darkness of eternal sleep if it meant his mother was saved. If he could see his mother smile his beautiful smiles and fill him with tender joy and happiness with the time he had in this life, it would all be worth it._

_Everything he did, he did for his mother, Madara was his whole world, his universe, and he knew that even if he had been raised by someone else, say the happy couple who found him, he would still be just as deeply devoted to only his mother. He had traveled across the sea to stay with Boruto and his husband and their daughter Sarada whom was a year younger than he. She would cast glances his  way, but he would never touch her, she was the daughter of the men who’d saved him as an infant and nothing more._

_He’d met a woman he was pursuing for his sexual education, by the name of Mito. She was one of the few remaining of a small band of Uzumaki that had not integrated with Pendragon. She seemed to like him well enough, he hoped she didn’t think he wished to engage in a relationship of any form._

_He still had a lot to learn about life, but his first steps into it would be carefully calculated. He was in no way shape or form his father's son, not personality wise. He was a kind and loving person, he just loved and cared for his mother above all others.  He’d spent a long time with Mito, finally came the night she opened her legs for him. He held her body and closed his eyes, trying his hardest to ignore her gasps of pleasure or the smell of her arousal. If it was not his mother beneath him, therefore it meant nothing to him._

_They fucked every night for months piling into months, he took to his bed other women and female gendered men, lambskins and herbs preventing any unwanted accidents. When he was finally to the point he knew he could return to his mother in confidence, confess his undying love far beyond the familial sense… Mito announced she was pregnant._

_His world fell onto it's head, he never wanted children with anyone other than his mother! He later learned she’d poke holes within the lambskins he used with her. His anger was a thing of terror, he’d forced her into aborting the pregnancy. He did this by throwing her down a flight of long stairs after strangling her until her eyes bulged out of her head. All this during a heated argument about her demanding he marry her infused with his unshakeable rage._

** (Present) **

 

Hashirama held his mother close to his heart, gazing into his eyes intensely.

Madara stared deeply into the eyes of his most beloved son, heart pounding in his chest.

Hashirama kissed his mother’s eyelids as they sang each part of the lullaby together. His mother hugged him tight, feeling Hashirama's hand sliding through his black tresses.

 

Hashirama kissed his mother passionately, pressing against him. “every day that passes mother, think only of me, my love for you that burns hotter than the sun, and be at peace..."

 

He knew what his son was alluding to, he didn’t want to think about it, not right now. Madara whispered into his ear. “ Always, now, let us dance my child…”

 

Hashirama nodded with the brightest of grins. He grabbed one of his mother’s hands, arm sliding snugly around Madara’s waist. The older man rested his head against his taller son’s chest. They stood there, by the fire, gently swaying from side to side. Suddenly, the teen spun his mother around, twirling him as if they were dancing in a ballroom setting. Smiling at the actions of the younger, Madara let himself be dipped once returning to Hashirama’s hold. They once again stared into each other’s eyes, memories of the past floating to the forefront of each their minds.

 

** (Years Earlier) **

_A 7 year old Hashirama was running through the market stalls. Strapped to his back was a small sack of tomatoes, he had to travel to the other end of the village, climb the hills to reach the forest and sneak into the farmer’s garden. He did it all to get the tomatoes his mother adored. They were only found in this village but the villagers refused to sell anything to Madara or his son. They feared his mother’s ninja magics. His ninjutsu that could set a man ablaze with a single breath, they feared his mother a fire breathing dragon. In reality his mother was a fire breathing tengu, but the thought of the villagers running away from his bird winged mother as if he were a mighty dragon made Hashirama giggle a bit. He ran over broken crates, dove beneath people carrying large baskets, and even leaped up to the thatched roof of a house just to slide down the line that was hooked to another home to lay out the wash. The village was quiet save a few people wandering about with wares on the streets. He got dirty looks from these people but paidit no real attention. He was just so happy he could get his mother what he needed! He did this at the same time every year so he could surprise his mother with a fresh bowl of these kind of tomatoes on the table every year on the same day._

_Mother was always fixing the holes in his shoes, patching up the rips in his tunics, combing out his steadily longer hair every night around the same time, this was the least Hashirama could do to show his mother he was appreciative. Madara never asked Hashirama to go out on these excursions, he took it upon himself to do with a wide grin on his most often mud streaked face._

_Madara would smile and wipe the dirt from his child’s face every time, quietly thanking him._

_Today would be no different! He thought this as he dashed past a group of people gathered around the village elder’s house. One of them grabbed him by the collar, throwing him to the ground. Whispers began, of people muttering, “it’s the witch’s son!”. Hashirama stood up and tried to give the crowd a wide birth. The people would have none of it, they encircled him. A woman shrieked, “ ‘es the one what responsible for the raised taxes! Look at ‘im, the king said that if even one babe around this age was walkin about this year that they was evil they was!”_

_A man shouted back, “an who told ya that? This little boy is clearly nothing but a common criminal, look at ‘is eyes!”_

_Hashirama was glaring at the villagers angrily, they were cutting in to his time to get home before dark. One of the larger men snatched him up, Hashirama refused to harm innocent people, but this guy was really pushing it. He glowered up at the adult, at last trying to break free from his grip. The boy was thrown on to the ground, the tomatoes crushed as he landed with a loud wet thunk. His eyes widened in grief and rage. He turned his attention to the other large males coming toward him._

_Hashirama screamed in agony as the teens attempted to rip his hair from his scalp. As a more nature oriented creature, he was a walking plant for the most part, his hair was living part of himself. He wanted to destroy them all but he knew using his powers in a small town things were just about as secretive as the sky is blue, was a bad idea. He struggled to get away when a pair of pale hands reached out to grab both men by their necks._

_"How dare you harm my son!" the voice hissed in rage, fingers squeezing their throats, soon, he'd strangled both the men to death._

_Hashirama looked up to see his mother. Death glaring at the entire gathering that quickly dispersed._

_Hashirama frowned. He walked over to the box and held up to to his mother to show him that he’d at least tried.  "Mother! mother they ruined it!"_

_The tomatoes were crushed and squished, but Madara gathered them into his hand and ate the bag as well along with the tomato paste. “ it's quite fine my baby, I love it anyway, yummy! see? Thank you, my little Hashirama..”_

_“Happy birthday mother, I love you!”_

** (Present.) **

They danced slowly, Madara smiling as he recalled these memories. Hashirama grinned at him, twirling him around with the edge of his own fingers once more. "Do you remember, dear mother, the same gift I always got you every year for your birthday?" he spoke, pulling Madara close and swaying once more.

"Yes my love, you'd risk limb and life to get me those tomatoes, the farmer nearly killed you on more than one occasion." Madara smiled against his son's wide broad chest.

They danced slowly, soaking in each other's presence and basking in the fact they could have this moment together undisturbed. Hashirama kissed the top the his mother's head lovingly.

"I've got a much better present for you this year my mother..."

Their dance carried on into the night, waltzing in front of the fireplace as if it were a small ball room. Hashirama dipped his mother again, arm wrapped around Madara's lower waist, pressing him flush against his body.

Soon enough,they continued from where they’d left off in the lullaby earlier. “Hashirama, remind me again?”

As one they  spoke,

 

“Only to me”

 

“Only to you”

 

Hashirama smiled into the kiss, Madara kissing him fiercely, wrapping  his arms around his neck. Hashirama grabbed him round the waist, picking up the speed in their dance. He danced Madara across the room, holding tightly to his hand with their fingers interlocked and his free hand securely around his mother’s waist to guide him.  “I love you far deeper than a son should my mother….remind me…”

 

Hashirama chimed in the next line, alongside his mother as one voice smooth and deep.

 

“Only to me”

 

“Only to you”

 

 

The kisses between them grew more heated in nature. The fire inside both of their bodies made the fireplace pale in comparison. Heavy breathing followed piercing gazes of love. Madara purred, nuzzling into him gently as the kiss broke. "As I love you far more than a mother should..."

 

 

Hashirama pulled his mother down, as they stood there, once again swaying in their dance. He pushed him down onto  the fireplace rug. "Then let us embrace our forbidden love...I want to make love to you mother..."  Hashirama looked over at the fire, lighting it before he curled up around his mother on the rug. He kissed allover Madara’s face, chest, neck and abdomen. His hands slid up Madara’s sides, scratching lightly and massaging the flesh there. He looked at him in the eyes and whispered something to him that made his mother’s pale face light up with the moon. Hashirama smiled,  he whispered this as he kissed his mother again.

 

Madara began, kissing him back. "Hashirama, you are the very thing that has kept me living all these years..." he would not speak of his need for revenge, he'd done so enough when his son was still a child. Hashirama knew how his mother felt of such subjects.

 

Hashirama hugged him tight against his body, "You are the beacon of light for my soul to follow my mother" the son stared long and hard at his mother, whispering a revised part of the lullaby, crafted by Hashirama himself, into his ear.

 

His mother stared at him, unsure of the words he’d heard, his son kissed him once more, finishing the lullaby.

 

The words shared between only the two of them, the wind outside the tower walls could not listen in tonight. The trees in the surrounding wood seemed to howl silently on the wind that flowed through them, the night sky and the stars above their only silent companion. The voices on the wind hummed in the tune of a bleak prophecy of war and ruin that would ravage the lands if anything happened to disturb the gods plans. The wind agreed in the way it swayed the branches of the tree limbs, picking up leaves to dance upon it. The village was quiet and still, and would grow that way even more, for once the mother and son became one, none would venture out at night for fear of the screams that would soon greet them even in slumber. The cries of forbidden passion that would be coming from the tower this pitch dark night. They would all fear it the witch queen was casting some poor soul to hell for wronging he or his by now grown son.

It was about to be far from such inside, by the warmth of the fire, Madara gripped at his child, tears swimming in his now swirling red and black orbs.

Green markings appeared on Hashirama's own face, his eyes turning to fox slits, he slowly slid his mother’s robes away, to expose the milky smooth flesh beneath. Hashirama kissed him again, harder, deeper, tongue sliding into his mouth to ravage it. He kissed him desperately, as if to comfort the fear he could clearly see gripping his beautiful mother's heart through his eyes. He wanted to save his mother from all the suffering and pain he'd experienced in his life. "Mother, I love you...let me take you...hold you in my arms and make love to you the way a man should. Focus only on me, my voice, my scent, my body, melt into my embrace as I melt into your body and fill you with my seed..." Hashirama kissed down his chest softly, rubbing at his mother's nipples with the tip of his tongue. Sliding his lips over every inch of the elder man's front. Madara’s breath caught in his throat, as his son’s large hand crept between his thighs to cup and palm his pussy. Hashirama squeezed the flesh lightly, sending shivers down Madara's spine, his mother nodded slowly, a gasp escaping him.

 

“I love you…”, his son whispered, removing his own robes as he laid his mother down upon his back next to their spot by the warmth of the fire. Sliding between his legs the son swooped down to steal another kiss. Madara pulled him closer, kissing him feverishly, his long legs wrapping around Hashirama's waist. 

 

“I love you too…” the mother spoke in a softly moaned whisper, feeling the girth of his son’s cock as it slowly, torturously, slipped into him.

 

Once fully seated inside, Hashirama began to thrust into Madara slow and hard, sledgehammering his hips against his mother’s. Madara whimpered in pleasure, claws digging at Hashirama's back, the younger male looping his arm around his waist. He pulled his mother back into his cock with every thrust of his own hips. 

 

Smearing kisses up and down his throat, the brown-haired demon began to pound his mother into the floor. Madara's hands gripped even tighter at his shoulders as his son’s thrusts grew faster and pushed him down farther on his dick. Hashirama's voice could be heard, in a quiet moan that left his lips softly.

 

"Mother, my most beautiful and lovely mother, forget all others and concentrate only on me, what I am doing to your body, how I am making you feel...cum with me mother...let us reach heaven together, when the day comes that my destiny arrives, I will make love to you every night until the time draws near..I love you..I love you for all time and beyond, even when my last breath is close, I will use every last ounce of strength I possess to shout to the very world of how passionately I love you..."

 

 Tears streaming down his face at the sheer unfairness of the ties of fate, Madara gazed into his son's eyes and kissed him harshly, the love he felt for his child exploded in his chest, even as he could feel them both nearing the edge of climax already. Lacing their fingers together, the son pinned his mother's arms above his head as he slammed in him faster and rougher with every push forward. He kissed Madara's tears away, whispering sadly, "do not cry mother, please don't cry...when I die I will die for you...I am always going to protect you mother...I want you to myself...I will gladly give my life to save you from -him-, I live for you my mother, I die for you...let me have these last years of my life filled with your happiness...I want to make you happy...together now mother! cum with me!"  Quivering thighs clamped down around Hashirama's waist, he violently pressed  back into him with an audible smack of his hips.

Moaning Madara whispered, "I will hold you close and never let you go my sweet baby...all that we can discuss once our lovemaking is complete for the night. Now cum...cum inside me...help me forget"

"Mommy… my beautiful and perfect mother, none other will ever come before you in my eyes. My love and my loyalty are yours alone…!” he panted into Madara’s ear, their breaths mingling as the room began to heat with every thrust into the sloppy wet pussy that was slowly driving his cock wild with passion. He pulled out and, staring down into his mother’s eyes, wiping away the sweat that had formed at his brow.

Madara looked up at him, whimpering in deperation, body aflame, “don’t stop my son…not now, I beg you….gods…keep going…”

Hashirama smirked, his hips moving back to rub against Madara’s thigh teasingly. He ran his cock through his mother’s folds, gaining him a long ragged moan of need from his beloved mother. Hashirama pinned Madara’s hands above his head and slowly pushed his fat cock back inside.

 

It was torture! Hashirama was pushing inside him once again, but this time it was so slow Madara could cry with how close he was to release. He leaned up to kiss Hashirama’s neck, kissing his cheeks and lips. The younger of the two pulled his mother away,  using one hand to do so and the other to keep his mother’s hands pinned. He kissed down Madara’s neck, suckiling at his collarbone and grinding his penis up against his mother’s vagina slowly. Madara’s head turned to the side, red lining his cheeks at the treatement. Hashirama kissed and licked at one of his mother’s nipples. He was pleasantly surprised to find that he was still producing milk. The younger man sucked at his mother’s nipples and small budding chest as if it were the life water being given to him by a goddess. He pushed in, as his tongue made a trail from Madara’s lips to his belly button. The brown haired man took both of Madara’s nipples in hand, kneading them both before massaging and then rubbing the pad of his finger tips on them. Once they grew hard, still leaking milk, Hashirama leaned down to lick and kiss each one, lapping at the white liquid greedliy.

Madara cried out, unable to take the foreplay, “please! Please my son…my Hashirama!”

"As you command my mother..."

When Hashirama pushed inside Madara it was as if they were connected on a level far deeper than any before or after them would ever be able to. His son thrust slow and lazily at first, his hands gripping his mother’s hips tightly.

 Soon enough, his son's thrusts turned frantic, sporadic, skin slapping into skin hit every wall of the tower. The sounds of their lovemaking echoed out into the valley below, reached the ears of the very villagers. Hashirama slammed his mother back onto his dick one final time, with the force of a tree slamming down to the earth below, and they both came at the same time, white hot passion shooting stars across their vision equally. Madara’s face buried in Hashirama’s neck and long brown hair, and the  younger Uchiha pressing his face into Madara’s hair,  they moved to stare at one another as  they both came down from such an explosive experience, weeping each other's names with pure love radiating from their locked gazes. Madara kissed Hashirama deeply, his hands gripping and claws digging into his son’s shoulder blades.

 

They made love slowly, the early night fading into a deeper darkness. Hashirama held his mother close, crushing him against his chest as he kissed him with tender longing fulfilled. The sun was just crawling up into the horizon as their joined cries of release for the hundredth time during the night echoed into the breaking dawn…

 

Once morning finally came, Hashirama sat up in bed. His chest and neck were covered in scratches and love bites, his back stung with the force of his mother's claws ripping it raw. He smiled none the less, he knew by these love signs that his mother truly felt the same as he. He looked at at his mother's peacefully slumbering face.  _'So cute you are...my precious mother'_ the son thought this with a giggle as he leaned down to kiss his sleeping mother’s lips, softly he whispered a few words.

 

 

“Happy birthday mother, I love you…”

 

To Be Continued.

 

 

 

 


	12. The Head Of The Knights Of The Table Round

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobirama, Fugaku's Queen, Tobirama, Kagami's one true love.

Kagami stared at the queen of Kohona, laying there naked beside him on a pile of old robes and pillows made from the shredding of their cloaks. They were camped out in the forest, Tobirama wanted to get away from his husband, see the world around them. Or so he had spoken of, in reality Tobirama wanted to be alone at last with his bodyguard and Fugaku's  older brother and head knight, Kagami 'Lancelot'. Kagami pushed some of Tobirama's beautiful white hair from his slumbering face, he kissed his eyelids and each side of his face. He loved the queen, it wasn't just lust, his desire for Tobirama had made him do some strange things. He'd climbed the castle wall for example, to get to Tobirama in the spare bedroom he slept in on nights he knew Kagami would arrive. Rarely they ended up fucking right in the same bed, fugaku asleep beside Tobirama. Kagami kissed the ice queen's lips and said "so now, sleeping beauty finally awakens.." he said this as he saw Tobirama's eyes flutter open.

"Do not seek to flatter me with such sweet words Uchiha...", the cunt baring male's voice was deep, yet bogged down by sleep he still cut an irritated tone with his lover. Kagami chuckled, rolling ontop of Tobirama once more, sliding between his legs. "You would to fuck me again upon just waking?" 

 

The darker haired male leaned over to kiss the older queen. "We must part soon my Queen, I would to fuck you as many times as possible, I wish I could show you the ways I like to engage in romantic passions, but I'm afriad your husband would behead me..."Kagami lifted Tobirama's hips and placed his legs onto his shoulders.

"Kaga...do not speak of that cheating bastard while you are about to place your cock inside me...", the snow elemental glowered at his fiery knight who smirked back. Kagami pushed into him in one swift motion, leaving the next words, a scathing insult, to die on Tobirama’s lips, replaced by a low moan of absolute bliss. "K-Kagami...!" Tobirama's hands found purchase on Kagami’s forearms, pulling him closer. The shorter male began to pummel his queen into the robes they laid on. Muffled moans and grunts escaped them both as they reached climax quickly, Kagami’s shoving himself all the way inside as he came.

"I love you my queen, with all my heart..." he whispered into Tobirama's ear, the older man's face lit up at the declaration of his knight. Wrapping his arms and legs around Kagami once more, he pulled him against his chest. "I love you, I am head knight of the table round, but my sword and shield only exist to protect you, o Guinevere..." speaking the albino's nickname, Kagami kissed him again, pulling him into his arms.

"Lancelot, how noble a man you are to love a queen as dirtied as I, when my husband finds time away from his obsessed behavior to finally lie with me at night, his cock is as effective as a twig being stuck inside the sheath of a sword. You satisfy my every desire, you fill me with joy and a love that I would have never known otherwise. I know it is not right of me, sleeping with my husband's knight and brother, but what of him? he lusts after your eldest brother in secret, I've witnessed this for myself. No one knows where Madara went after your father kicked him out of court that night, but I believe he will rain down retribution on Fugaku's sinning head. And maybe...just maybe..." he kissed Kagami's lips, gazing at him through half lidded eyes, the red marks on his face illuminated by the firelight, "maybe one day...I will be free of him, and together we can rule Kohonagakure as husband and wife..."

Kagami’s face split into a grin, he kissed Tobirama back deeply, crushing him against his chest, whispering sweet nothings into his ear and caressing every inch of his body. "To be your King....I'd die for the chance....for the world to recognize that love was always with us.... that our hearts are made to be together, never apart..."

Tobirama chuckled, "Uchiha your sweetness burns...."

Kagami frowned at that "Oh does it? well then shall I leave you to the darkness? devoid of my touch?"

The albino shook his head, tugging at Kagami’s cock after he pulled out. "No my love...touch me...engulf me, devour me....kiss me..."

Smiling lovingly, The dark haired male gripped the Queen’s face between his hands and kissed his lips with passionate enthusiasm behind the force of it. Their quiet moans lifted into the sky once more, love surrounding them, in total disregard for Tobirama’s marriage to the tyrant that would rip their happiness away sooner than either of them would be able  to cope with. 

For the next few weeks that passed, Tobirama would find himself with child...

To be continued....


	13. All The World Will Know What The Queen Did On His Deathbed. Part 1.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just a flashback.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go back and read chapter 11 if You have not already! It was rewritten. Anyone interested in making a podfic ?

** Many years ago **

_Madara sat down on the throne his father had placed out for him, he watched with bored uninterested eyes as Taijima went on about the war between the land of fire and the land of snow. The man was dressed in the same white and blue robe he always wore, even when sitting in his position as King. The 15 year old Madara's eyes began to droop, he didn't think he had it within him to continue listening to his father ramble on. A hand reached out to tap the black robe adorned raven on the shoulder. He looked to see his younger brother, 5 year old Fugaku staring at him excitedly. "Father says we will be going riding this afternoon! He says we will hunt in the forest!", Fugaku spoke before his elder brother pulled him into his lap._

_"Is that so otoutou?" Madara glanced over at their father, calling out to him, "When we are out, will we who have wings be able hunt as tengu are meant to father?", the long black haired male waited on a response from his ice faced father. The man merely stared at him blankly, getting up from the table at which he sat. They were all in the throne room, a large black round table in the center of it. Several knights dressed as the shinobi that they were, sported headbands representing the land of fire, they sat at the table, whispering to the king. Taijima pushed the chair he was previously sitting in, the inside lined with soft furs, away from the table. He pulled off his robe to reveal the dark blue high collar shirt and black pants he normally wore. His glare was glowing with the red and black of the eyes of an Uchiha born with magic. "Father....?". Madara tried again, he frowned a bit at his father's display, Taijima was a violent man and his violence was a silent as the grave when it came about. The way he stalked toward his eldest son made the teen nervous but he wouldn't show it. He loved and respected his father to the point where he would not resist anything placed upon him by the man. It also instilled a deep rooted fear that he was reluctant to acknowledge._

_"Those of you who exist in sin will not be allowed to come with us on the expedition. Which means that only Fugaku will be allowed to accompany me.", Taijima glowered at his oldest who frowned ever deeper. Before Madara could retort, his father grabbed his chin and moved the boy's head from side to side, stroking his cheek with his thumb. "You've grown into quite the beauty my boy, a flower such as yourself such not be out and about any how. You should remain at home here, legs spread wide for your father, do you understand, my princess?" Taijima's word was law, Madara internally screamed at how wrong his father's touch, his words, the lust in his eyes, was. But he finally spoke after a moment of realizing that the hand now creeping up his thigh did not belong to his younger brother..._

_"As y-you command father." Madara nodded and moved Fugaku from his lap as he stood up. Taijima smiled lovingly at him, stroking his hair with one hand as his other arm wrapped around his son's waist to pull him flush against his chest._

_"You look just like your mother....so beautiful she was my beloved cousin, I will return from the hunt this afternoon, I expect you to be in my bed before my arrival, wear nothing. If even a shred of clothing remains clinging to that sultry body of yours, I will beat you and you will spend the next three days impaled upon the cocks of my entire army, I will not express my love for you any longer, your right to the throne will be forfeit and you will swallow me down without any pleasure given in return. Do I make myself clear, Madara?" His father's look was deadly serious, such sexual acts between members of the royal family was not uncommon. Although Madara held not desire for his father other than the wetness that pooled between his legs once the larger man's hand began to rock against his clothed pussy. He frowned, staring at Fugaku who giggled at him and ran off, pointing at him, as if being sexually assaulted by their father was somehow his fault._

_When night fell, Taijima returned from the hunting trip, Fugaku handed off to the maids, he undid his cloak, letting it fall where it may in the long dark red halls of the castle. He removed his shirt and breeches, tossing them off into the darkness to be found later on. Pushing open the door to his bedroom he smiled softly, Madara had done as his father order him. The child lay with his legs spread as wide as they could go, staring up at his father with the determination of one who refused to be denied what they truly wanted. He didn't want his father to touch him, he didn't want to feel his father's tongue, rough and unforgiving running across the folds of his pussy. His small hands gripped the sheets as his sire raised his cock to rub against the boy's female sex. "Father....", the boy whispered, his father hushed him with a kiss, arm wrapping around his waist to pull him closer. Madara wrapped his legs around his father, arms sliding to encircle his neck. He kissed him back, determined to use his body since he had to, in order to keep hold on to his claim to the throne. He was almost an adult of 16, he refused to allow anything to get in the way of his being recognized as the rightful heir. His hips lifted to grind back into his father as the older male began to push inside of him. The pain that ripped through the boy's body as his maidenhead was breeched caused the younger to shut his eyes tightly. He gripped at his father's back tightly, his feet digging into the bedsheets. "F-father! ahhhh!", at the moan that escaped him, his father began to thrust, slowly at first, kissing his son's beautiful face over and over again._

_"My child, so beautiful...so perfect for my cock...", he whispered this as he gripped Madara's thighs in both hands, bending his legs forward, to slip his dick inside the boy's pussy as far as he could reach._

_Madara's eyes went blank, as he stared at the ceiling, his father's thrusts grew in speed as the elder began to rip his son apart. The teen reached a hand up to the ceiling, the gold and red of the room spiraling around him. His breathing became heavier as his father pressed against him harder. He couldn't tell if the moan that torn through the night was his own or his fathers....The feeling of his father climaxing inside him caused the teen to pass out after a long while._

TBC


	14. Half Weight Of Suffering

**(Present)**

The next morning was upon them as they woke from their slumber. Madara, first to awaken, lifted his head to look up at his beloved son. His hand reached to smooth back the hair that was resting against Hashirama's eyes. Leaning up, kissing him gently, he felt the teen's arms encircle his waist. "Mmmmmmm good morrow mother....", came the sleepy rumble in the brown haired's chest.

 

"Good morrow my son, have you slept well?", Madara greeted in return, Hashirama running his hand through the raven's long black hair.

 

"While resting mine weary body betwixt thyn legs? Of course dearest mother."

 

Kissing his son deeply the older male made no move to sit up. "We must ride to the Isle Of The Blessed today, Hashirama. I must pay a visit to some very important people, and I must tell you the full truth of things...there are so many things I've kept from you my son, I apologize." Madara smiled faintly as a strong arm wrapped itself securely around his waist once more. Hashirama had made to get up, but hearing his mother speak he settled back down. He now returned the other to resting against his chest.

 

"I understand mother, there are things that a son should not be made privy to after all, even through....", he trailed off, kissing his mother's lips with unrestrained passion. Their tongues entwined, engulfing each others mouths with muffled moans between them. Pulling away gasping the son continued, "even through knowing my mother as I have, no matter how many times I make love to you, be we lovers, taboo in the eyes of the human gods, that I desire to call you mother-wife, you are still my mother and as such I have not any right to ask questions you as mother are not at liberty to answer." his voice was still filled with the same determination of his childhood, but he'd always been an old soul. Madara smiled at him again, kissing his cheeks, he was so proud of the conviction of his child.

 

He, Madara, was at a crossroads, he loved his son more then he'd ever loved any of the others who'd ever captured his heart.

 

Of which there were only two others he'd ever proclaimed beloved....

 

(Years Ago)

 

_Taijima Pendragon stared down at the disheveled and ruined body of his 16 year old female gendered son. He leaned down, licking a long trail up from the abused folds of the boy's pussy all the way to the top of his head. Madara shuddered in disgust, but his arms still found themselves wrapping around his father. He'd been laying on his back for this man since he was 7 years old. It was when it was a bit older that the man had taken his virginity. It was at 15 the boy found himself pregnant for the time. Taijima was overjoyed to learn the news, when his other constant victim and arranged wife, mother of Madara and his full blooded brothers, Kogo found out, she was infuriated. She tried to get Madara away from his father, but their battle ended in the teen suffering a miscarraige. The first of many miscarriages in fact, as much as he hated his father he was in despair over the loss of the child. It wasn't the child's fault that he'd been raped by his father...._

 

_Kogo left after that, giving all her love to her children before departing. He didn't see her again until today, his 16th birthday. Today was supposed to be a happy day, but when his mother brought up the accident that had led to the death of his unborn child, the boy flew into a rage. By then he was addicted to his father, Taijima had designed things to develop this way, for the moment Madara was born, he'd loved the boy in the way of a lover. The king held no love for his estranged wife and neither of them were blind to this fact. He knew her heart belonged to her lost brother, and she knew he held desire for someone else but whom she never learned._

 

_Madara stared back up at his father, running his eyes over the older man's body. By now he'd fallen in love with his father, through the man's constant attentions, isolating him away from the outside world by keeping him in the castle at all times. The boy was suffering from something similar to Stockholm syndrome but such a thing was not something that existed for people of his time. All he knew was that his father cared for him more than anyone else, he offered himself up on his 16th birthday, after his mother had traumitized him with remebering the death of his child, caused by his fighting parents accidentally pushing him off the top balcony of the spiral staircase in the castle._

_Their lips met, Taijima whispered into his ear, "my son... not even the threads of fate will keep me away from you...father loves his precious, beautiful boy princess...."_

 

_Madara smiled, kissing him again, "Touch me....please...."_

 

_The night carried onward into morning, the father spent, and collapsed over his shaking son. Disgusted with himself, Madara quickly pushed the bigger man off and got of bed. He would admit to loving his father, why he didn't know, Taijima was a vile bastard... but he couldn't help it._

                                                                                                        (Time skip)

_The years past by, Fugaku turned 17 and Madara 27, it was then the older of the two along with his siblings showed evident that they'd ceased aging, though Madara had accelerated himself somewhat. Over the years Madara and Fugaku were inseperable, after the older brother discovered their father with a few of the maids. Heartbroken he sought solace by spending time with Fugaku. His younger brother drew close to him, closer still, but his attention was soon taken by their albino cousin, Tobirama.  
_

_On Fugaku's 17th bithday there was held a mascurade ball. Madara donned attire similar to Tobirama and shifted his appearance to look the part. Fugaku instantly whisked him away, fucking him brutally, yet in the way of a lover long deprived. As he lay there, legs wrapped around his brother's waist, he tried to think. He'd think of what it would be like for his brother to love him as their father once had. It was then he realized his feelings for his brother, holding tightly to him as he proceeded. Legs slung over Fugaku's shoulders he could feel his pussy being torn apart from the sheer force of each thrust. His desire for his brother only grew, but he could do nothing but wear a disguise._

 

_"You took long enough to come to me, beautiful Tobirama... one day, when I am King, I will be certain to make you my Queen..."_

 

_Madara stared up at his brother, the jutsu he used to make himself  Tobirama still held firm despite the rage and betrayal that stabbed through to his very core. His only answer to drag the white claws of their cousin down his brother's back hard and deep enough to leave deep rivers of blood. Rivers that dripped beneath his claws and trailed down the tanned back of Fugaku. The younger man could only moan at him, lifting his hips to slam into his tight heated pussy even harder than he'd done before. Each slap of their  hips and gasping groan that found it's way from the pair was a sound that forever etched itself into his memory. He felt his love for Fugaku die like the cries of their passion had by the darkest part of the night. After that his brother pulled himself free of their entangled limbs, heading out to the throne room upon hearing the fanfare of their mother's entrance. There was a light in his eyes that Madara could not place when the arrival of their Queen mother was announced._

 

       (Present)

 

**_It was that same day that everything changed. Kogo had arrived from the small village she'd raised her sons in. Fugaku greeted her as his mother... They vanished into one of the many rooms in the palace and that was the last time he saw his mother alive._ **

 

"Mother, are you alright?" Hashirama's concerned voiced snapped him out his thoughts, he looked at him, smiling lovingly.

 

"I am fine my son, now get up, get washed and dressed we have a long ride to the docks and then you shall board the Ship Of The Dead for the first time since you floated within my womb." Madara squeezed his son, kissing him deeply before he reluctantly slid out of bed. The journey would be a long one indeed, and he fully intended to make sure his son learned all there was to know about the Isle Of The Blessed. His hand reached over to slid through Hashirama's hair, the other kissed his wrist before he too slipped out of bed.

 

"Let us bathe together mother, bodies still sticky with our love making, it would be ungentlemanly of me to allow you to remain in such an sightly state beloved mother of mine" The younger of the two kissed his mother's shoulder. Madara chuckled, kissing his nose.

 

"You are far too old to be bathing with me Hashirama.... come along and scrub mother's back for me sweetheart"

 

The two entered the bathing area and cleaned one another throughly. Afterward they dressed and left the tower. Mounting the horses that waited outside, they rode down the path toward the docks. It would be a 3 day ride but they had packed enough supplies to last. 

 

In the distance, Jiraiya watched, unseen.

 

TBC

 

 

 

 

 

 


	15. A Thousand Scales

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jiraiya is revisited by an old friend on his path back to Fugaku.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See previous chapter for the Hashirama's Lullaby Fanart contest, make your entry known via comments and link me to all you create.

Jiraiya rode for hours, his horse nearly breaking it's back as it stumbled through the heavy thicket. The forest was quiet, the slight hints of a future snow fall could be seen, flitting down from the sky. Winter would be upon them soon, and he had news to carry. His stallion reared up, darting off into the black of the night, Jiraiya shielded his eyes from the wind that picked up after hours of slogging through mud and twisted grasses. Soon enough, he stopped in front of the home of Tsunade, widow of Orochimaru, getting off his steed he pat the horse on the bottom. The door to the old shack the woman lived in was old and falling to pieces. He carefully made his way inside, coughing at the incense that floated in the stuffy, confined space. "Lady Tsunade. I come to you with information." his voice was low as the old crone stared at him from behind long white hair. She motioned her hand at the chair that sat in front of the old table she was working at. The light of the fire flickering off the jam filled mason jars sitting dusty and unused on the shelf above where she was placed. The table was low to the ground, the walls of the shack the same dead, peeling wood design. The floor was made of nothing more than a shaggy woolen grey carpet. Her bed was a small cot in the corner next to her dull grey wash basin. The well outside gave her all the water she needed, a short trek through the bundle of bushes near the treeline, leading back to the path Jiraiya had taken. Her home was surrounded by trees on all sides, a small clearing separating her from the rest of the forest itself.  She stared at him, the fire's glow dancing off both of their flesh. Her wrinkled and worn skin shifted, while she pulled a book out from beneath the table on which sat several large rats. All with their guts removed and inner bodies cleaned out, she was stuffing them full of herbs and bits of chicken meat. He remained silent as he stared at her, her long old bony fingers working quickly at their task.

 

"You come with a tale to tell these old ears?", When Tsunade finally spoke she lifted a hand up to run across Jiraya's face, he didn't move, instead he stared at her blankly.

 

"Yes. Madara and his son are headed out again, and I have reason to believe that the witch seeks to find you. Are you almost done with the plans?" He said this while wiping the powder she'd smeared across his face from forehead to chin off, the grey substance sticking to his fingers.

 

"........", she didn't say much of anything after hearing that, instead, she lifted the rats and sealed them up, feeding them to the massive snake that lay curled up under the table. Slowly, the table lifted off the floor and the sound of violent hissing could be heard.

 

Jiraiya jumped out of the way, as the table flipped over and a long black haired, grey skinned man stood where the snake had once hid. The table hit the ground on it's front, the legs sticking in the air. Naked body embraced by the light of the fire, golden eyes gleamed in joy at the sight of Jiraiya. The man's voice cut through the night like a sword slicing into the softest of flesh.

 

"Ssssso nice to ssssssee an old friend, Jiraiya..."

 

The white haired man stared on in shock, a long tongue seeping across his face like poison....

 

 

TBC.


	16. Bitter Sweet Wedding Bells

The nighttime in the countryside was darker than normal tonight, or so Madara observed, as he looked out the window of the small inn he and his son had decided to stay in for the night. He sat next to the window, the long sleeves of his light grey sleeping robes trailing to the floor as his hands folded over his lap. Memories of nights as dark as these flowed with vigerous fangs rending his other mental processes asunder. Before he could ponder them further however, his shoulder was settled with a warm weight upon it. He looked away from the window, to stare into the loving brown eyes of his teenaged son. The younger leaned down, lips barely grazing the softness of his mother's ear. "Mother....let not the night filter all the happiness from thyn mind...come and make haste, I cannot keep the bed warm for you if I am not within it, taking time as I am to console you, here, betwixt window and table, all the way in this small sitting area." 

 

A soft chuckle was the answer that reached the worried offspring's ears. He took his mother by the hand, helping him stand up before lifting the older man into his arms as if he were nothing more than a large doll. The others in the inn watched impassively, save for the few women who blushed and giggled at the sight. One of them called out to Hashirama, "That your lover?"

He turned to smile at the two brown haired girls who sat by the inn lobby fireplace, chairs on eitherside. The one who had spoken had her hair pulled back into a low bun, the silver of her dress reflecting the firelight. She had on a pair of brown shoes and the other was dressed in a red skirt and blouse, her brown hair rested on her shoulders. Her shoes hole filled and black. Their matching black eyes scanned the handsome man's face. Hashirama nodded happily, "Yes, 'she' is my one and only love!" humming as his mother blushed darkly, hiding his face into his son't chest. Hashirama carried him slowly, reverently across the threshold of the room they shared, the other people who looked at them saw nothing out of the ordinary, as many had taken Madara as some form of masculine looking woman. Their relation was known to none in the inn, for no one had heard Hashirama's words to his beloved. Hashirama closed the door behind them with his foot, Madara's hands enveloped his son's face, they remained there, Hashirama holding his mother in his arms as if his robes were some holy veiless tattered wedding dress with how it dragged the floor when the other walked, it's edges torn, frayed and split. Stained by the impurity of their sins, but still beautiful in the glory of their love. Hashirama himself wore a dark blue robe, tied together with the only crafting material he'd had, which just so happened to be the wedding threads used in some other man's groom wedding robes.

 

"Hashirama... something on your mind? Why are you looking at me so?", Madara questioned, watching as his son set him down on their bed, reaching to grab extra fabric from a chair that sat next to the door, it was  thin and slightly see throughbedding sheets. He looked at Madara with a warm grin, "Hashirama child what is going on?"

 

"Mother Madara....", the teenager was working quickly, but exactly, a needle and thread in his grip. He snipped the last of what he was doing off the edge of the project and held up what was once the bed sheets. In his hands he held a veil, he'd worked small flowers made from a darker bed sheet onto the edges, it trailed the floor as he held it up. The front of the veil was just as frayed and torn as the robes Madara wore.

 

Eyes wide, Madara started to shake his head as he fell to his knees looking at it.

 

"Mother of mine...." Hashirama set the veil down and walked over to his mother, reaching down to once again to grip his smaller pale hands in the son's larger tan ones. "Mother...", As he helped his mother rise, Hashirama began to sink to the floor. Madara's heart was slamming against his ribcage, he felt light headed, he felt as if the world had stopped and time along with it. The look in his son's eyes was breaking his heart as much as it was lifting it higher than it had ever before.

"I love you...I love you more than a son should his mother, I love you with a love that tightens it's grip on my heart more and more each day. Every day I wake up and see your face is the best gift I could have ever have been given. I cherish and treasure every moment we share together, I know my destiny my sweet mother madara, I know that I do not have many times left to be able to hold you as close to my heart as you already are, your smile, your laugh, the way you still see fit to reprimand me when I do something foolish, the way you hold me against you during the night and the sounds I still fear frighten me to the point you feel it is a needed thing to do, every time we even simply sit together, huddled by the fire, every bath we take together, everything we ever do together, I want to hold each and every moment with you as close to my soul as I can with the time I have left before I go forth to face my destiny. My mother, my Madara, and most of all, my **Love**...Marry me?"

 

The ring Hashirama pulled from his pocket had been purchased from a blacksmith after the man had had it custom made. It was a dark green gemstone fused with a dark red one, the inner inscription read,

_The Darkness May Drag Me Down Into The Depths, But I Will Always Love You Mother Madara- Your son, Hashirama_

 

He'd saved all the money he'd made doing things around the area they lived in since the day he turned 12. He'd been saving his gold in order to get this ring made, he had it magically enchanted so that it would never fade away, so that even after he was long dead and gone, his beloved, most precious person could look down upon this ring and remeber just how deeply Hashirama loved him.

 

Madara couldn't even feel his own voice, much less hear it as he replied with a quiet yet enthusiastic, "Yes! my beloved son, my Hashirama....I care not what the rest of the world views such things, thy art all I will ever need....I love you so much more than you will ever know...."

 

Joy, bitter sweet and painfilled joy, like the sweetest of cakes laced with the deadliest of poisions, bloomed in his breast.

 

As Hashirama placed the makeshift veil over his mother's head, and Madara blushed while he did so, the mother could feel his heart shattering in his chest.

 

"I cannot offer you a proper ceremony my sweet, but I promise you, tomorrow night, I will have gotten our bands, and we can have our own private wedding anywhere you like..." Hashirama pulled back his mother's veil and kissed him deeply, a strong arm slipped behind the older male, dipping him as he did so.

 

"I would like that beloved, I'd love it....I love you..." he kissed him back, as the tears of frustration, heartache, sorrow, love and bliss all fell to the floor as they rained from his eyes like some wild thunderstorm of forboding and pleasure filled agony.

 

TBC

 

 


End file.
